


Who Are You? *ON HIATUS*

by Starr96



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, OOC Akihito, Possessive Asami Ryuichi, Protective Asami Ryuichi, Twins, maybe smut, ooc Asami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starr96/pseuds/Starr96
Summary: An attempted attack on Akihito ends up with Asami forgetting the five years they were together. Enter Asami's family and ex-fiancé to make sure that the boy stays forgotten, pushing for the marriage that they believe to be what Asami wants and needs, despite multiple arguments pointing to the contrary by the man himself. Unbeknownst to Asami or his two most loyal men, Akihito is pregnant, but, unable to bear the sight of his lover with another, Aki flees the country. Now, after seven long years Asami finally begins to recover his lost memories. What will happen when he becomes aware of a certain MIA photographer? What has become of said photographer and their child? And what will happen when Asami discovers the secret his lover kept from him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK. So this is my first ever fan fiction for any fandom so I apologize if it's not the best. The updates will probably be random since I don't have internet at my house.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Finder series or its characters. All credit goes to Ayano Yamane for her AMAZING series.
> 
> "Dialogue"  
> Italicized-thoughts/notes and letters  
> Italicized and underline-French  
> Bold-Flashbacks
> 
> Also I apologize for any grammer mistakes as well as any weird set up. I'm still getting used to this site.

_Who are you?_

   Those words ring clear in the heart of a small blonde. Said blonde currently tossing around in a fitful sleep, listening to the echo of those words as he dreams painful dreams.

_Who are you?_

   That day.

   That one day turned the happy life of the once proud photographer into a hell he continues to fight in.

**Flashback**

   "Wake up, kitten." a deep, baritone voice whispers into the ear of a sleeping boy. With a shiver, the boy revealed his beautiful hazel orbs, blinking a few times to adjust to the light pooling in through the sheer curtains. Deep, honey colored eyes stare down at him with a softness that still takes his breath away. "Good morning, my sweet boy."

   A smile slowly adorns the small, fair face as arms rise the wrap around the raven-haired man looming over him. "Morning, Ryu." The man leans down until pink, cupid bow lips meet his own, sharing a slow, lazy morning kiss as the boy attempts to fully awaken. They lay there, basking in the low morning light for a few moments longer before the boy places a final chaste kiss to the man’s lips and swings his long legs over the side of their shared king-sized bed. Stretching, the boy stands on unsteady legs and just barely manages to catch himself before he toppled back onto the oh so inviting bed. He hears a chuckle behind him and turns, aiming a half-hearted glare at his lover. Upon feeling a slow trickle down his legs his glare turns into a bright blush and, remembering last nights "activities," he makes a beeline for the bathroom.

_Stupid, perverted yakuza_ he thinks as he turns on the shower. Catching sight of the fading marks on his wrists he can't help the small smile that works itself onto his face.

   After thoroughly washing himself the boy runs a towel over his body before wrapping it around his waist. As he's about to step out the door his reflection catches his eye and he walks slowly over to the large mirror. He instantly blushes at the sight of various love bites all along his torso, neck, and thighs. His eyes roam, taking in all the marks before stopping on his flat stomach. His thoughts flash to the doctor’s appointment he had two weeks prior.

   He had been feeling ill for a while. His stomach was always in knots and he couldn't hold any food down. At one point, he was stuck in bed all morning at the pain he'd had in his lower abdomen. After a couple weeks of this he had made an appointment with his doctor without telling Asami, in fact his lover had no knowledge of his sickness at all. He had done his best to hide it, which was a simple task with the man's nonstop work schedule. In any case when he went to the doctor, both the doctor and himself were surprised to learn that he was about 6 weeks pregnant. He kept this information to himself, not quite believing it and afraid of what his lover would say...or do. He decided to wait to tell anyone.

   He stared at his still flat stomach for a minute longer with a small, uncertain smile. He decided that today would be the day he told Asami.

   Taking a final breath, he turned away from his reflection. _Happy Anniversary, Ryu._ With that thought he pushed away his fear and opened the door.

**Flashback end**

   “Mama!”

   The blonde boy jolted awake at the loud shriek. Looking confused and disoriented for a moment he quickly focused onto two sets of eyes hovering above him; one set glassy hazel, and the other a burning gold.

   “Mama, wake up. Its time to get up!”

   “Get up, get up.”

   Sighing fondly at the children the former photographer pretended to stretch and grabbed them, tickling them until they squealed their surrender. Shushing them with a smile he stood and stretched. “Good morning. What do you guys want for breakfast?”

   “Pancakes!” the two screamed in unison.

   In a slight panic the blonde gently chastised them. “You guys have to be quiet remember? We don’t want to wake…”

_    YUU! _

   All three bodies jumped at the pounding that had started at their door. Quickly the boy sat the kids at their small table before walking over to answer the door. Outside stood a tall, burly looking man with shaggy hair and malicious eyes.

_    Good morning Mr. Gera… _

_This is your last warning, Yuu. I've told you time and again. If you can't keep those brats of yours quiet, you can pack your shit and get out! And don't forget that rents due next week. _ The man smirks and licks his lips.

   Yuu only nodded as the man stomped away. Sighing, he slowly closed the door. Looking around the small, run-down apartment brought tears to his eyes, as it always did. A place such as this is hardly suitable for children with its cracked walls, broken window, and cramped space, but he can't afford anything else. Wiping his eyes Yuu plasters a smile on his face and makes his way into the little kitchenette to start breakfast.

   As he’s rummaging around the, mostly empty, cupboards for ingredients he feels little arms looping around his legs.

   “It's ok Mama. We know you try. Don’t worry about us, we're tough.

   “Yeah, we'll be quiet Mama. We promise.”

   Yuu's heart clenched as he knelt to embrace the two small bodies, sobbing quietly for his brave little children. Yes, his children. These two are his everything.

   Takeda Shizu and Takeda Reiji, his babies. Born almost 7 years ago.

   Shizu, his sweet girl. She’s the elder by almost an hour. She has beautiful blonde curls that bounce when she moves with her mamas clear, porcelain skin and subtle curves. She has her mothers kind heart and sharp wit. She tries her hardest to help, but she's a bit clumsy. Yuu can honestly say that he never regretted or hated his choice as much as he did when she came along. Her eyes, that were once a mirror of his own bright, expressive hazel are now a glassy, distorted version of what they were. A clear sign of her lack of sight. Something she lost around the age of two due to a horrid infection and the lack of financial stability to get her proper care. Not a day goes by that Yuu doesn’t berate and curse himself over her loss.

   Then there’s Reiji, his little trooper. Though he's younger than his sister, he's already taller than her and does his best to help, both his twin and his mama. Like them he's caring and strong-willed, but also exudes intelligence and a need to protect his family, a need he has already felt inclined to act upon to his mother's dismay. Unlike his sister he has short, half-tamed jet-black hair and familiar gold eyes that tug at Yuu's poor heart even now.

   Yuu pulled back and ruffled the children’s hair. “Alrighty, lets get you guys fed.”

   While the kids ate Yuu busied himself picking up the small space, his mind wandering the event years ago, as it often did after a dream like last nights

**Flashback**

   Taking a final breathe he turned away from his reflection. _Happy Anniversary, Ryu_. With that thought he pushed away his fear and opened the door.

   He stopped short when he noticed the bouquet of 100 long stemmed roses and an envelope sitting innocently on the bed where his lover had been. Slowly he made his way over and grabbed the long envelope. Inside was a note written in Asami's elegant letters

_Kitten,_

_I took the liberty of contacting your editor and informing him that you will be taking a week off and that you are not to be bothered. I had to run to the office for some last-minute business and will pick you up in an hour. Pack for a week away._

_Ryuichi_

   Aki read and reread the letter a few times mentally cursing his lover, but sighed nonetheless. After five years of being with the man Aki grew accustomed to his lover's controlling actions. Needless to say, the two still butt heads every time and again, but Aki is well past the point in time where he'd fight and curse the man just because he was too prideful to admit he wanted it. To admit that he loved him. He still had his pride, mind you, he wasn't going to become some submissive bitch that will lay down and take whatever from the yakuza.

   Mumbling to himself he went to the closet to find some clothes for the day and was, once again, stopped short. Aki balked at what was in front of him. Someone, most likely the bastard he called lover, had placed a rack of lingerie in the middle of the closet. Attached was a simple note.

_Pick at least three._

   Feeling his cheeks heating up, Aki quickly snagged his favorite vintage t-shirt and ripped jeans from their hangers and walked out of the large closet, slamming the door closed. Hastily pulling on the clothes he grabbed his phone from the nightstand

   "You bastard, I'm NOT packing those!" the irritated blonde said without preamble.

   "Hello, kitten." Aki repressed a shiver at the purr in his voice. "I assume you're referring to the lingerie. Did you not see the note?"

   "Yes, I saw the damn note! And I repeat I am not packing those!”

   "Akihito," he heard the warning in the tone, "either you choose three to your liking or I will pick one for each day that we're on vacation and make you wear them under your clothes all day. I personally like the idea of you wearing them all day. Just the thought that you'd be parading around in such delicious garments is enough to get me excited."

   Aki was blushing furiously by the end of the mental image his lover painted. After a moment of contemplating he spat out, "Fine. You win, bastard." An amused   chuckle was the response he got before he abruptly ended the call.

**Flashback end**

   Yuu smiled, still remembering the three he had ultimately chosen. Despite how much he grumbled and cursed he still took his time, considering what colors looked good on him and which his lover had especially loved him in. It was not the first time he’d ever worn such things, but it was still embarrassing as hell.

   Tears threatened at the memory and Yuu quickly wiped them away, knowing his kids always seemed to know when he was upset. Sighing, he finished picking up the kid’s scarce toys and books before a voice called him to the table.

   “We're finished Mama.” Shizu happily announced.

   Yuu smiled, “Are you full, baby? Do either of you want some more?” Both shook their heads, knowing that they were running low on groceries. Their Mama always tried to push them to eat more, reassuring them that there was plenty, but they also knew that their Mama eats a lot less than he should to make sure that they're taken care of.

   Yuu looked at his babies, at how truly small they were. They weren't terribly underweight, but they were still much smaller than they should be. A twinge of pain twisted his chest in knots, but he kept his cheerful smile. If he could, he'd sell his soul if it would keep his babies alive and well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: all credit and copyright for the Finder series belongs to Ayano Yamane. I make no money off this fanfic. It is for entertainment purposes only.

**Flashback**

   “Where are we going exactly?”

   Aki stared at his lover questioningly. They were currently en route to the airport that held Asami’s private jet. He hadn’t explained anything other than that they’d be gone for a week.

   “It’s a surprise.” Was the only reply he got before Asami’s phone rang. Akihito turned to look out the window, and was on the verge of tuning out his lover until the sudden change in said lover’s tone had him snapping to attention while he continued to state out the window at nothing.

   “Father, to what do I owe this _pleasure_?” Asami’s voice was cold, much to cold for addressing one’s father (typically). Unable to hear the other end of the conversation, Aki focused intently on his lover’s tone to try to discern what was going on. “I believe I’ve told you that what I do is none of your concern.” Asami stayed quiet for a moment, listening to the loud ranting on the other end of the device before his features hardened and his voice went quiet with barely controlled fury. “I suggest you hold your tongue, unless you wish to lose it. He is my lover and you _will_ respect him as such. As for the rest, well I believe that I’ve just given you my response.”

_Ah_ , Aki thought morosely, _it’s one of those calls._ Disheartened, the boy finally did tune out his lover’s baritone voice. He can already guess what was said about him. When Asami’s family is involved he often got associated with _whore_ or _slut_ , as they didn’t approve of him or his relationship with the golden eyed yakuza. To them he was just the toy that got in the way of the perfect marriage.

   Before the two met Asami was engaged to some rich girl. Everyone saw them as the perfect couple and envied the two. Aki was only 16 when they first met. He was a high school student, working to put himself through school since both his parents died when he was still in middle school. He worked whatever odd jobs came his way. At the time, he had managed to snag a gig as a part of the wait staff at some fancy gala. After an accident caused him to spill a tray of champagne on a certain golden eyed yakuza the man began his pursuit of the young teen. Eventually he had broken off the engagement, admitting to hating the women and the whole ordeal.

   Aki, who'd been too lost in thought, hadn't noticed that his lover had since ended the call. He also didn't realize he was crying until gentle fingers clasped his chin and turned his head to meet the yakuza's eyes. He tried to avert his gaze but the man would have none of it. He kissed away the tears streaming down the boy's lovely face before meeting his mouth for a deep, possessive kiss.

   "Do not pay their meaningless words any mind. it doesn't matter what they say. I have already claimed you as mine and I have no intention of letting you go. Ever." Before the boy could respond the crime lord’s ever faithful secretary, Kirishima Kei, announced their arrival.

   The two lovers made their way quietly to where the large jet awaited while Kirishima and Asami's personal bodyguard Suoh Kazumi busied themselves unloading the luggage from the trunk of the limo.

   Just as Asami and Akihito stepped onto the runway a loud crash sounded and Asami pushed his boy behind him before a massive boom sent the two flying across the pavement. Aki could barely make out the sound of their names being called over the ringing in his ears. After a moment, he managed to get his bearings back and looked around, searching for his golden eyed lover. The man lay only a few feet from him, unconscious with blood pooling like a liquid halo around his head. Aki crawled towards him screaming his name over and over until his voice quit working and he collapsed at his lover's side.

**Flashback end**

   “RYUICHI!” Yuu bolted upright. His eyes frantically searching for the man, near panic stricken. At first. he doesn’t recognize the room he’s in. It’s too small and the bed is too thin. Taking deep breathes. He tries to focus and all at once his mind reels, leaving him calmer and less disoriented. Finally registers the voices calling out to him. It’s not Kirishima, or Suoh.

   “Mama!”

   “Mama!”

   Two sets of worried, scared eyes stare up at him. Yuu sighs and reaches out to ruffle their bed heads. “I’m alright. Just a bad dream.” He kisses both of their brows and lays them back down, “Go back to sleep, babies. Mama is alright.” The two nods in unison and curl next to one another, their hands entangle. Yuu watches them until their furrowed brows smooth out and only their deep breathing can be heard.

   Slipping quietly out of the room, Yuu makes his way to the corner by the broken window and pulls up a pair of loose floorboards. Inside lay a box and on top, a large, well-worn suit coat. The once expensive, pristine jacket long past it’s prime. Yuu pulls it on and slides down the wall until he’s sat on the floor. It no longer smells like him, was his only thought as he pulls it tight around his too thin frame. He can’t bear to toss it, but it only ever serves to remind him of the life he lost. Of the man that’s now living a happy family life with his wife and son.

   Yuu doesn’t try to wipe away the tears prickling against his eyes. He lets them fall as he sits on the cold floor, imagining a man who is no longer there.

**Meanwhile**

   In an office, high above Tokyo’s ever busy streets, a man sits in darkness. The only light filtering in through the large, floor to ceiling windows behind the massive desk. Cold, golden eyes stare blankly over the lit city. Smoke encircles raven hair like a halo from the expensive cigarette hanging from between thin lips.

_It’s happening again the man thought This feeling of wrongness, of emptiness. I don’t understand it. It’s as though something is missing._

**Flashback**

   Asami Ryuichi, age 33, successful businessman and kingpin yakuza of Japan currently lay vulnerable in a private room at his hospital in Tokyo. Various machines and tubes working and beeping all around him. After almost a month of being in a comatose state, the man finally begins to stir.

   Ever the loyal followers, Suoh and Kirishima are already in motion. Suoh calls for the doctor whilst Kirishima makes a quick phone call.

   Not but 20 minutes later a blonde rushed into the room, flushed and out of breath.

   "Takaba-san." Kirishima and Suoh bow and greet the boy in unison.

   "He's awake?" Slowly the boy approaches the large bed, almost too afraid to come close.

   "He has yet to fully awaken, but he has displayed signs of consciousness. The doctor is certain that he will open his eyes within the next hour or so." the bespectacled secretary explains.

   Akihito nods and gingerly sits on the edge of the bed. "Has...has his family been called?" he asks, dreading the answer.

   A moment of silence leads him the look questioningly at the two men. Finally, Suoh answers, "They have. They informed us that they'd be here as soon as they can." Aki nodded grimly and turned to watch his lover again. It was quiet for another few minutes before a low groan caught everyone's attention.

   "Ryu?" Aki reaches out to clasp a large hand. The three men hold there breathes as disoriented eyes flutter open. The man stares at the ceiling for a moment before turning his attention to the others in the room.

   "Where am I?" Being unused for a while, the man’s voice was rough and scratchy.

   "Asami-sama," Kirishima and Suoh bow before the secretary explains futher. "Asami-sama, you are in your private room at TC Hospital. You were in an accident."

   Asami stared at the men for a moment. There was brief confusion and wariness in his eyes before they were once again the hard, cold eyes that he always wore. _He's finally back_ Aki thinks.

   "Kirishima. How long have I been here?" The raven-haired man, with the assistance of his hulk like, blonde bodyguard, managed to pull himself into a sitting position.

   "Sir, you have been in a comatose state for nearly a month. There was near fatal damage to your head from where it was hit with flying debris from the explosion. You also cracked two ribs, though they have already, mostly healed. That is all except for a rather long gash along your right forearm and a few minor scrapes and bruises." When he finished his explanation Asami took his time to examine his own person, assessing the damage a calculating how long until he could be discharged.

   It wasn't until he was looking down at his bandaged arm that he noticed a small, pale hand resting in his own. Following the slender arm connected to it, he soon found himself face to face with the small blonde sitting at his side. They looked at each other for a moment before the blonde gave a small, relieved smile. "Ryui..."

   "Who are you?"

   The room felt as if it had dropped 20 degrees to Aki. Even Kirishima and Suoh couldn't conceal their surprise. Asami looked expectantly at the boy. Aki felt the tell-tale signs of tears and pulled his hand away so that he could stand.

   "Who are you?" Asami repeated impatiently, furious and wary of this unknown boy was allowed into his room.

   "I...I'm..."

   Before Aki could fully respond the door burst open to reveal a group of familiar faces. Asami Ryuhei, Asami Yuki, Asami Asahi, and Taiga Koari. Asami's family and ex-fiancé.

_What is she doing here?_ Both of Asami's men thought.

   "Ryuichi!" The four of them quickly approached the bed, shoving Aki out of the way. The young photographer nearly fell, but was caught by Suoh and steadied himself, watching the events in front of him with a heavy heart.

   "Oh, Ryu! I was so worried. I thought I'd lost you!" Kaori cried as she flung herself into Asami's lap. Everyone got quiet, expecting Asami to protest the woman being anywhere near him, but his family was pleasantly surprised when he didn't. Kaori, wanting to test his sudden acceptance of her presence leant forward and pressed her lips to his own and glancing victoriously towards the stunned blonde when he reciprocated. Pulling back, she beamed at her fiancé, "I have some wonderful news Ryu." Asami looked at the woman curiously. "I'm pregnant! Eight weeks!"

   Aki, as well as Asami's longtime friends and loyal men, gasped. Obviously, the baby was not his since they haven’t been together for many years, but the man apparently did not know this. _That's right_ Aki thought _She's a woman. It's natural for her to have kids. It's normal. She can give Asami many kids. Just like he's always wanted. A family._

   Asami, though still annoyed at the strange boy in his room, accepted the next kiss she offered. The other three members of the Asami family smirked at him in victory, already planning how to finally get rid of the photographer for good.

   "Asami-sama," Kirishima stepped forward to address his boss, his voice tight, "if I may that woman is..."

   " _That woman_ is my fiancé Kirishima, and I suggest you address her properly. You of all people should know this." Asami retorted, though he didn't particularly like the woman himself; aside from her obvious shallow, self-righteous, and petty personality, his tastes ran more towards the unknown, but appealing blonde next to his trusted men. He understood Kirishima's dissatisfaction, but she was still his fiancé. Pregnant fiancé at that. Noticing Kirishima's disbelieving expression he asked, "What is it Kirishima?"

   Quickly schooling his expression, the secretary adjusted his glasses. "Nothing Asami-sama." The man nodded and watched as his secretary turned toward the stricken boy next to Suoh. He watched their exchange curiously, unable to make out their conversation over the voices of his family.

   "Takaba-san?" Kirishima turned to the teary-eyed boy.

   "What's happening, Kei-san?" Aki's voice was watery and broken.

   "I believe it may be some form of amnesia. He obviously still believes that he is engaged to her. I suspect that, if questioned, he will remember nothing of events over the last five years, perhaps longer."

   Aki nodded glumly, his mind shooting to the life growing in his own stomach. _Abnormal_ he thought. On reflex, he moved his hand to caress the small baby bump, "I think I should go." He announced turning away.

   "Boy." Aki stopped at the sound of that deep, baritone voice he'd come to love. "Come here." Aki shook his head, not wanting to have to face seeing that woman cozying up to his lover. "I assume that you know who I am, seeing as how you are in my private hospital room."

   Without turning Aki replied, "Yes. I know who you are Asami Ryuichi. I know you very well."

   "Yet you still dare tell me no? You are a foolish boy." Aki had to suppress a mirthless chuckle. He knew that well too. "You have not answered my earlier question either, boy."

   At that, Aki did turn. Kirishima and Suoh both cringed at the empty, sullen look in the boy’s eyes. Even Asami thought the blank stare was unbefitting in such lovely eyes, but quickly pushed the thought aside at the boy’s response. "I do not think that is anything that you need to know Asami-san." Even his voice was void of any emotion.

   Asami's eyes darkened, mood turning foul. "Suoh."

   Without needing further instruction, the giant bodyguard grabbed the boy by the arms and brought him front and center, being careful not to hurt the boy. Aki allowed himself to be manhandled, grateful for Suoh's consideration. Once he was kneeling in front of the bed Asami pulled out the gun hidden under his pillow and aimed it at the boy he forgot was his precious kitten.

   Akihito flinched, hurt that his own lover would pull a gun on him. As he felt the first tears slide down his cheeks he lowered his head, already broken.

   Over the last five years Asami's two most loyal men had come to like the strong willed and cheeky boy their boss had caught, had come to think of him as a little brother. For them to have to watch as this once fiery and carefree youth slowly withered, it was too much.

   The ever-stoic secretary stepped forward, blocking the boy, "Asami-sama, stop."

   To say the golden eyed man was surprised would be a gross understatement. For his secretary to go against him, he never thought the day would come. "Kei, you had better have a good reason for this outburst." Without a word Suoh joined his friend and colleague in protecting the boy. Asami's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Now both of his most trusted men are against him? I must have brain damage. "Kazumi? Kei? I will give you one minute to explain this."

   "Our apologies Asami-sama," Suoh stated speaking for both, "We will gladly accept any punishment you deem fit later."

   "You seem to be suffering from a form of amnesia, most likely caused by the blast." Kirishima stated.

   Asami's brows rose, "Do explain. What has this got to do with that boy?"

   "Nothing at all Ryuichi!" Asami's mother spoke.

   "With all due respect mother, I do not believe I asked you." Asami glanced briefly at the woman before giving his attention back to his men. "30 seconds."

   "Sir, he's..." Kirishima stopped when he felt a hand on his leg. Looking back, he saw Akihito give a small shake of his head. Confused and already tasting something foul at the thought of lying, he continued, "This is Takaba Akihito-kun. He's the son of an old family friend. His parents passed away when he was 14, sir. My family took him in. He's been staying with me for the last five years’ sir. He photographs for most of our events. He's practically my little brother."

   Everyone remained quiet, waiting for Asami's response. The man himself stared at his secretary, looking for any signs of deceit, seeing none he says, "This does not explain his attitude towards me."

   "I apologize for that sir. He often comes to Sion to study under myself and to take pictures from Sion's rooftop. Over the last few years he has come to think of you as a bit of a father figure. You two have grown close and you've helped in teaching him many things. I believe he was just hurt that you had not remembered him." Kirishima half lied.

   Again, the room grew quiet. "I see." Asami said. He gestured for his men to move aside, after a moment of hesitation, they did. "Takaba-kun, was it?" Aki nodded slowly. "If what Kei said is true then you should know better than to disrespect me, however on that note I will apologize which you should also know that I do not do often. I understand that you must be feeling upset, which caused your outbursts though I will not be so lenient next time."

   Ignoring the smug, self-righteous smirks from the other four people in the room Aki nodded in confirmation. Getting up he walked on unsteady legs towards the door, "Kei-san, would you take me home please?" The secretary looked to his boss for permission before following the disheartened boy.

   Asami watched them disappear. Something about that boy and his secretary's story wasn't sitting right with him.

**Flashback end**

   Cigarette long since burned out and expensive whiskey more than half gone the man watched as the sun slowly rose over the horizon. _It's going to be a long day._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All credit for the Finder series, its plot, and its characters goes to the creator Ayano Yamane. I own nothing except the plot of this particular fanfic.

   "Asami-sama."

   Asami glanced briefly at his dutiful secretary, but otherwise didn't acknowledge his presence.

   "Sir, it appeared that Kaori-sama and Tatsuo-san have arrived. What are your orders?" Kirishima watched as his boss tensed and sighed. As of late, any mention of his wife and son put him in an immediate bad mood. He had been staying in his office for almost two weeks now. The bespectacled man had a theory on why, but it was not his place to question his bosses desicions.

   "Send them up, and until they leave I am not to be disturbed." He watched as his long-time friend bowed and left to allow his family through. He knew hr had been avoiding going home, but every time he steps foot into that place he feels as though it was dirty. As if the added presences of the two were somehow tainting it. He spent many restless hours contemplating the odd feeling, but had ultimately come up empty.

   Shaking off his wayward thoughts, Asami steeled himself as the door swung open and a small child bounded in.

   "Daddy! Daddy!" The young boy ran around the desk to climb onto the yakuza's lap. With his dark hair and honey colored eyes it was as if Asami was looking onto a mirror image of his 6 year old self, yet, despite the obvious relation between the two, Asami showed no outward affection for the child. It wasn't as if he hated the child, no, but something about him was amiss. His mother as well.

   Kaori walked in behind the boy, her six month pregnant stomach leading the way. "Ryu, where have you been? Tatsuo and I have been so worried. You haven't been home in weeks." The woman sat elegantly on the couch by the far wall.

   "Work has kept me busy," was the only reply offered. Carefully, Asami set the boy on the ground and walked over to the large window behind him, a freshly lit Dunhill in his mouth.

   "Put that out, Ryuichi! The smoke is not good for either of your children!" Maori snapped. Her eyes then zoomed in on his ringless hand. "WHERE IS YOUR WEDDING RING?! Why is it not on your finger? I've told you countless times not to take it off." The more words that flew from those ruby red lips, the more irritated Asami became.

    _Since when do I take orders from anyone? Lest of all this Gods awful woman._ Calmly, much to calmly for anyone's safety, Asami walked back to his desk and pushed the intercom button, summoning his secretary.

   "Asami-sama." Kirishima walked in only a minute later.

   "Escort Maori and Tatsuo out. Have my chauffe take them home and have Suoh ready the car."

   "Oh no you don't Ryuichi! You are not running away from this! Think of your family! Tatsuo hasn't spent any time with you in months, you're hardly ever home, and you ignore me! I'm your WIFE dammit!"

   "Enough!" Asami glared at the startled woman, "Maori I suggest you leave, now. Before I do something you'll regret. Having the title of Asami Ryuichi's wife should give you enough money and power that you can easily entertain yourself. I have no obligation to you or your child and I damn well don't take orders from ANYONE. Least of all from some spoiled princess. Utter another word and I will slice off your tongue and force it down your throat."

   The woman stood shell shocked and the harsh threat had the small boy in tears, terrified of the man he called Daddy. Kirishima made quick work of ushering the two out of the office before anything more could occur.

**Later that night**

"Sir, Kaori-sama has reported that she and Tatsuo-san will be staying with your parents until further notice. They left about an hour ago. I believe that she called from their estate." Kirishima reported.

   Asami merely nodded before dismissing his secretary and bodyguard for the night. After a brief "Good night, sir," the two departed, leaving Asami alone in his empty high rise penthouse. The cleaners had been through earlier that day and the cook had wrapped dinner and placed it in the fridge. Asami never ate her food. It always seemed bland and distasteful, despite her professional status.

   Most nights when he would venture in, the yakuza would opt for a shower and a scotch before retreating to his home office for the rest of the night, but tonight something tugged at him. Instead of a shower he poured himself a drink and took his time wandering around the large space, quietly reaquainting himself with what had once, perhaps years ago, been a very intimate, welcoming place. Now though, it all seemed out of place. Cold and foreign. Despite having lived here for so long.

   The kitchen was fully stocked. Everything sparkled and shined like it was brand new. Nothing was amiss, yet everything was wrong. He could feel a nagging at the back of his mind. Something was dancing close enough to feel, but too far to grasp. Looking around thebyakuza could see top of the line appliances lining the countertops. Both the fridge and cupboards were filled with healthy snacks, brand name spiced and other cooking implements, expensive, imported beers. Everything was to his specifications, but all he could think about was wanting to stock up of Pocky (especially the strawberry flavored) and cheap beers.

   Then living and guest rooms were much the same. Everything tidy and in its proper place, yet still wrong. There there was a little table by the TV holding a priceless porcelain vase, there should be shelves lined with popular video games and terrible horror movies. The entertainment center shelves should display the newest gaming models instead of the multitude of family photos. 

   The guest bedroom, the one closest to his room that was currently unoccupied since he hadn't felt right about allowing anyone into it, was just empty. There was a bed, desk, and nightstand but nothing more. Scarce and cold. His hand itched to mess up the perfectly made bedding. He had an almost overwhelming urge to go out and purchase the newest camera on the line just to see the fiery, defiant eyes of...who? Who was he just thinking of? Irritated, Asami practically slammed the door on his way out.

   Shaking his head to rid himself of the flashes of blazing hazel, the yakuza made his way to the master bedroom. This place that was once his sanctuary. The one place forbidden to all others. Even his wife hadn't set foot in here. No, she sleeps in one of the spare rooms. He even took to installing extra security on and around the door to prevent her from snooping.

   Inside, he took his time undressing. He discarded his jacket, vest and tie, placed his watch and cufflinks on his dresser and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. Downing the rest of his drink after undoing the top two buttons of his shirt, Asami slowly took in the room, his eyes searching for any discrepancies. The bed was perfectly made, having been unused for so long, the tables were clear of clutter, and the floor was spotless. His eyes were drawn to the closet of the far side of the room. Walking over, he pulled the door open to stare at the rows of pristine, custom made Armani suits he favored, the many pairs of dark leather, Italian loafers, and pressed white shirts 

   Once satisfied that nothing was out of place, Asami turned to walk back out, but something caught his peripheral. Making his way to the back, left corner he discovered an old T-shirt far too small for him on the verge of falling off its hanger. It was white, with a faded image of a yellow mouse-like creature with red cheeks on the front. At first he was angry that someone had been in his sanctuary, but a the sudden flash of hazel he received earlier returned and he silently picked up the clothing.  _All of these strange thoughts must be tied to whoever this short belongs to,_ he realized,  _I need to figure out who else has been here._

Immediately, he called his two most loyal men. One of them, if not both, was bound to know something. 

   Not five minutes later Asami was sitting in his living room with the offending shirt in his lap. He heard two knocks before his secretary and head of security walked inside.

   "Asami-sama," the greeted in unison. Both instantly recognized the shirt on their bosses lap and tensed.

   "I assume by your expressions that you recognize this?" Asami gesturedbtonthe shirt in question. When the men said nothing he grew even more curious. "Tell me Kei, Kazumi. Who does this cheap thing belong to? Who is of that has so leisurely been allowed into my bedroom?"

   The two friends exchanged a look before Kirishima spoke up, "Sir, do you recalled Takaba Akihito?" The eyebrow that shot up was the only answer he needed. "As I have previously mentioned, you two had grown quite close. Takaba-kun was always a mischievous one. I'm guessing that he hid that in your closet hoping to get a rise out of you. He'd done the same to both Kazumi and I on numerous occasions. As his passion was mostly in criminal photojournalism he was often put in situations that required a certain level of stealth and discretion. I believe he did these things as a way to test and hone those skills. He knew that none of us really allowed anyone to enter our personal spaces, so he found us to be the perfect targets."

   Nobody said anything. The two standing in the middle of the room were always silently hoping nothing like this would happen. They knew that all hell would break loose if Asami ever regained his memories and discovered that his lover went MIA.

   "I see. Where is Takaba-kun?" Kirishima swallowed imperceptibly. Questions from Asami meant the man was suspicious, and a suspicious Asami was never good.

   "After I took him home that night he wished to be left alone and so I returned to the hospital. As you know I didn't return home myself until the following day. By the time I had arrived back, he was gone. All of his belongings had been removed and note had been left saying his thanks and apologizing for any problems he may have caused. I have not seen nor hears from him since. I believe he mentioned something about taking a job for a nature magazine and traveling the world with some other journalists. A training program of sorts."

   Semi stared at the men before him. As usual their expressions gave nothing away, but he could see the genuine hints of concern and worry in their eyes. Assuming it was because the boy had practically vanished, he relented and allowed then to leave. 

   For hours afterwards, all the man did was sip his expensive liquor and stare at the worn shirt, strangely comforted by it. 

   Just who was this Takaba Akihito?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. This chapter is pretty dull, but at least its not as angsty!! I promise the next chapter will be a bit more exciting!


	4. NOT AN UPDATE (DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note

First off I would like to say THANK YOU to everyone who has read and/or commented on this story. You guys are AWESOME.

Next I am SO sorry its been so long. I had no intention of going so long without a proper update. There's been a lot of going ons here and I haven't had a chance to get anywhere with proper internet.

On that note however, I am hopefully going to get around to the library soon so I should have an update shortly. JUST STAY WITH ME. I promise I will make it up to you guys soon!!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Please no killing the author  
Thank you  
<(•-•<) <(^v^)> (>•-•)>


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long dry period!! In apology here's a long chapter and I may post a second tonight as well. Or sometime tomorrow!! Enjoy!
> 
> "Dialogue"  
> Italicized-thoughts/notes and letters  
> Italicized and underline-French  
> Bold-Flashbacks

   That was too close thought Kirishima. His hunch about his bosses strange behavior just became more. He was almost 100% positive that those five lost years were finally coming back to the man, slowly but surely.

   Kirishima didn't really like lying to the man. It was not only terrifying, but it left a bad taste in his mouth. Ryuichi, Kazumi, and himself had been friends since primary school, it was only natural that they became so close. There were no two people that any of them trusted more, but after that night Kirishima couldn't help but adhere to Takaba's wishes.

**Flashback**

   After Kirishima and Akihito made it back to the penthouse Aki plopped down at the dining table and put his head in his hands. He was out of tears, having silently cried the entire way here, so he just sat there. His heart lying in pieces in his chest.

   After many long minutes of suffocating silence Aki finally looked at the man sitting across from him.

   "Takaba-san..."

   "I'm leaving." Kirishima swore he heard wrong, but before he could protest the boy pressed on. "Don't. Don't sit there and try to tell me things will be OK or that its only temporary. We both know things like amnesia can take years to heal, assuming it does at all. There's no guarantee. I can't sit around waiting for something that may never happen. Besides what will he lose if I leave? Really. A glorified fuck toy? The constant and repetitive arguments with his family about the low life whore he keeps around? He'll be better off in any case. He can finally get what he's always wanted. A beautiful wife at his side, an heir to rule his kingdom, and the power to possibly expand his boundaries."

   Silence reigns again as both sit contemplating the turn of events. Once more it's Aki that speaks first. "You know, ever since I was in middle school its been my dream to capture the corruption of this world in my viewfinder. I used to live to uncover all the dirty deals and dark secrets that lurk beneath the surface. I fed off the chase and the adrenaline. The pride I felt after each successful scoop. I was doing what I wanted, living with the freedom to do as I pleased. Sure it was rough, but it was fulfilling....then I met Asami Ryuichi. King of the underworld himself, and my whole life was turned on its head. Nothing made sense for the longest time. I was disgusted with myself. How could I claim to want to rid the world of filth and corruption when I was laying under the most corrupted of all? I tried, God knows I tried, to run. Tried to deny what I was beginning to feel, but I couldn't. I fell too hard and I figured something out on the way down. I loved the rush of danger I got with him just as much as I loved the adrenaline during a good scoop."

   "But maybe the rush isn't worth it. In just five short years I've had to watch as others were hurt and killed because of me. Feilong and the fiasco in Hong Kong, Sudou Shuu, and now this. The plane. If I hadn't been with Asami. If I had left like I wanted to in the beginning, none of that would have happened. Asami nearly died this time. Hell you were even shot in Hong Kong!" Aki ran his hands through his hair in exasperation, "I just can't do this anymore Kei-san! How many more will be hurt or worse, killed?!"

   "Takaba-san, none of those things were your doing. Asami-sama is a target regardless. He has numerous enemies out there that would take a shot at him no matter if you are with him or not, but that is what us bodyguards are for. Any one of us would lay down our lives without hesitance."

   The blonde jumped from his seat, slamming both hands onto the hard wood. "That's the whole point! You live in a world that requires that of you! For YEARS I lived to take down men like him! I come from a small time town, without hardly a cent to my name. I grew up worlds away from this! And then, what? I dumped a tray full of expensive champagne on some rich bastards custom made suit and suddenly I'm in bed with him? The same rich bastard who just happened to be engaged to some princess? Just happened to be the kingpin of Japan's underworld? He threw away a prestigious, beautiful woman for a lowly photographer?! If I left he could have that again! He could get the perfect bride and even a family. Something I could never give him. Something I know he wants. He craves." Aki's voice slowly got lower. Eventually falling to just above a whisper. The fight dissipating from him. With a final sigh the photographer stands and turns to head towards the master bedroom, but not before a final parting shot.

   "You know, most amnesia stems from wanting to forget something to begin with."    By the next day, he was gone. Disappeared into the night.

**Flashback ends**

   Kirishima gritted his teeth, his fingers flying across his open laptop in another fruitless attempt at locating the wayward photographer. He'd only tried a handful of times since the boy had left, but it was as if he'd fallen off the face of the earth itself. No matter where he looked the secretary could find neither hide nor hair of the boy. After nearly six hours of searching the man sighed and closed his computer, bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose to ward off the impending migraine.

   "No luck?" A voice came from behind him as large hands began working the kinks from his neck and shoulders. Another sigh was all he gave on way of an answer. "Don't push yourself, Kei. I'll send some men out on recon later. Seven years is a long time, but Takaba-san isn't someone you could easily forget."

  "You're definitely right on that front, Kazumi." Kirishima couldn't help but grin. No, he isn't one to be forgotten.

   "Of course. I'm not all muscle you know." Suoh chuckled at thee half hearted slap he received. "Now, let's go to sleep. I can feel a lot of work heading our way soon."

   Giving one last look at his closed laptop the bespectacled man nodded and followed his lover of nearly 10 years to their shared bedroom.

**Meanwhile**

   Yuu sighed, something he'd been doing far too much of over the last few years. Silently he watched his children in their peaceful sleeping states, but his mind wandered away. To the events that lead him to this decaying building.

**Flashback**

   The minute he hears the front door open and close Akihito sprang into action. He needed to work fast if he wanted to pull this off. Lingering even for a moment would give him enough time to talk himself pout of it. He'd already decided. He was leaving Japan. If he stayed then leaving in and of itself would be pointless. There's no where in the country that he could go if he didn't want to be found. So he'd disappear as quickly and complete as he could. Knowing the three as he did he knew they'd exhaust their resources looking in every city and every island here, not even thinking of the possibility that he would've gone so far as leaving Japan. This would buy him some time. He just didn't know how much.

   He had some connections that could help him get out. Get him away.

   The photographer made his way around the penthouse, ready to do what he had to. First he went to Hus and Asami's bedroom, careful not to take a last look at what he had come to call home. He grabbed only a single suitcase, opting to only take essentials. Clothes, money, etc.

   Next he packed up his camera and equipment. Anything of his that was even remotely valuable he could sell. Get as much as he could.

   Once his bag was packed he went t the kitchen and grabbed a handful of large black garbage bags. What he wasn't taking with him or selling got thrown away. Any evidence that he'd ever set foot in the apartment was gone. He went behind himself and cleaned put everything. The credit card that Asami had given him he called and canceled before taking scissors and cutting it into bits. He would take his phone for now but he'd have to dispose of it later. When he was sure that he hadn't missed anything he hauled all of the bags into the elevator and out the back door, being extra careful to avoid being caught by the numerous guards, but years of sneaking around had its advantages.

   Finally all that was left was his suitcase. Instead of going to the ground floor he made one final stop at Kirishima and Suoh's apartment. Slipping a note and his penthouse key under the door he turned to level, but a final thought struck him. After a few minutes of internal struggling he slipped one more thing under the door. A sealed envelope with a second note.

   Outside he called his rival/friend for a ride and proceeded to wait.

   Twenty minutes later a car was pulling up at the entrance of the back alley. "What the hell, Takaba? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Mitarai stepped out looking none to pleased, but the sight of the bags had him looking confused.

   "I'm sorry, Mitarai, but I really need your help. Do you honestly think I'd call for you if it wasn't an emergency?" Akihito hissed. "Look, I'm in with some bad people. Like, really bad. I need to disappear, get out of Japan. I called in a few favors and I have a destination, but I need you to help me to dispose of all this and give me a lift to a few places."

   Mitarai noticed the defeated, broken look of the normally cheeky brat he'd come to know and sighed. Obviously the boy was in something bad and even he couldn't find it in him to turn the blonde away. "Fine."

   The two stopped at an old junkyard and burned the black bags along with everything in them. It took all Akihito had not to break down at the thought of all the memories that were in them.

   Next was an old pawn shop where he sold all of his photography equipment and a few other valuables, leaving the blonde feeling even emptier.

   As they made their way to the airport Aki busied himself making phone calls. He called an old colleague that he knew could snag him a fake passport and I.d. He'd use a fake name and hopefully keep unwanted people off his trail. Then he called to check on flights heading to France. His maternal grandmother was French (meaning he was half French which would explain his light colored hair and eyes) and he knew the language and bit about the country thanks to the summers he spent there as a child. He was hoping she would understand his situation and allow him to stay for a while.

   The final call was the hardest to make. Kou and Takato had been his best friends since childhood. They'd become like brothers to him, but he knew he had to cut all ties with Japan, and that includes them.

   He waited until he arrived at the airport and said his final farewells to Mitarai. Even that was painful. Once he obtained his new passport and gotten his ticket he still had almost an hour before his flight took off so he steeled himself and made the call.

   Lucky for him the two were hanging out together at Kou's place so he wouldn't have to brave this conversation twice. He didn't explain everything. He didn't tell them about his pregnancy or Asami's memory loss or even the accident., but he did explain that he was leaving. He told them a similar lie to what he told Mitarai. He said that they were right about him getting in over his head and getting caught in something he couldn't easily get out off or get out by sheer luck. He apologized for his arrogance and told them how much he'd miss them both and how happy he was to have known them as he had. They had begged him, pleaded with him to stay in contact if nothing else, but he couldn't. He couldn't allow anyone to know where he was. He had to start over. Start fresh. They were all in tears as he said his last goodbye and hung up.

   It took him a while to stop shaking. When he could stand without fear of falling he walked over to the trashcan and stared at the phone in his hand. He knew he needed to destroy it. Needed to get rid of it, but he couldn't lose the connection. This was the last connection he had to this life.

   Instead he took it apart. He had known there was a tracer in it. He remembered being pissed to learn his lover had bugged his phone and had taken it apart looking for it. He found it, but left it alone after cooling down. Knowing it could be used to trace his steps now, however, he had made sure to destroy it when he'd been in the junkyard earlier and had made sure Mitarai knew not to say where'd he'd taken him. He had even offered the man some hush money, but to his surprised he had refused. Now he stood staring between the dismantled phone and the trash bin. Sighing he shoved the device pieces into his bag and walked towards check in.

   He boarded the plane and didn't look back.

   He had to change planes after a stop off in Hong Kong (which he understandably did as quickly as he could), but finally ended up in France and at his grandmother's doorstep. He remembered her living in a cute little cottage when he was small, but she had eventually remarried and her new husband was rich so he found himself in front of a huge mansion.

   She had fallen I'll years ago, but had been overjoyed to hear from him regardless. He had called her from Mitarai's car to let her know he was coming and to arrange fort a ride from the airport.

   When she questioned his sudden visit he sat down and began to, hesitantly, explain everything, praying that she wouldn't turn him away, but she was kind hearted and understood. She allowed him to stay and had introduced him to both her husband and her personal physician for all of his prenatal treatments.

    Though his heart still ached for the golden eyed man, he became content with his new life. The cheeky, defiant photographer Takaba Akihito had disappeared completely and in his place was a blonde haired, hazel eyes mother-to-be named Aki Price.

    His babies had been born that winter. Twins. A boy and a girl which he named Shizu and Reiji. For a while afterwards everything was near perfect. He had his grandmother, the man he now called grandfather, and two beautiful children, but a month before they were to turn one his grandmother's illness finally took her and she passed away peacefully in her sleep. His grandfather had shown the utmost courtesy and sympathy, assuring him that he was more than welcomed too stay. The former photographer gratefully accepted, but the man soon began showing an increasing interest in the boy. More than once he had attempted to coax the blonde into intimacy, but he refused. It continued to escalate until the older man finally attacked the young mother one night when he had woken late to a fussing child.

    After that the boy ran once more. He took his children and the things he'd need to take care of them and himself for a while.

    With no job and scarce money he found himself roaming the streets, wandering from town to town taking on what little odd jobs he could. Finally he was able to find a run down apartment complex with low rent. It wasn't ideal or even remotely decent, but he was desperate to get his babies under a roof and out of the coming cold.

    Once again he lost his home and his identity. Aki Price was a young mother living in a mansion with his once beloved grandfather. Now he was Takeda Yuu, a poor single mother with barely a cent to his name, no family too be found, and no place to truly call home.

**Flashback ends**

   Yuu must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing he knows he's being shaken awake by two pairs of tiny hands. Smiling down at him were his babies, unaware of the life they'd been able to live for the first year of their life. The large house, all the food they could eat, and every piece of clothing they could imagine. Yuu knows he could still go back, give them a great life, but he wanted nothing to do with that man. He was creepy and perverted and Yuu had no doubt he'd try something extreme to get the boy into his bed.

   "Good morning you two." He said as he wrapped his arms around their small bodies

   "Morning Mama." They said in unison.

   "Are you guys hungry?" At their nods he sat up, "Alright then, up we go."

   The morning was spent peacefully. The kids ate then played with their scarce toys while their Mama cleaned what little there was to clean before getting them all ready to go out. He was going to (once again) go job searching. He scrubbed all three of them down in the freezing water and dressed in the only set of good, decently fitting clothes they had and grabbed the bit of money he could spare.

   With his two kids in tow he set out. For the rest of the afternoon the three of them walked all over town. Yuu stopped at any and every place with a _Help Wanted_ sign and even a few without. A couple seemed promising, until they found out he had no way of contact other than the pay phone across from his building and no one to watch his kids while at work. He didn't trust anyone in his neighborhood with them and no friends or family to help out. With fake smiles he was continually sent on his way with the assurance that they'd "be in contact." He knew he'd never hear from them. The search was turning up just as fruitless as all the other times he'd searched. It seemed he'd have to wait yet another day.

   On his way back home, his poor kids practically dead on their feet from being dragged all over the place all day, he spotted one last sign. With a prayer and a promise to his kids that this was the last one, he coaxed them into the building. Shizu, who he had been carrying for some time, he placed on the ground in case he would need to protect them.

   The place was nothing more than a hole in the wall with a door and a sign that had English on it. He was more or less frequent in French, but was still too rusty in English.  
Stepping inside he was greeted with what seemed like a simple bar. He felt his heart drop. This was probably not gonna go well. Again.

  The place wasn't open yet so it wasn't hard to get the bartender's attention. _"Can I help you?"_

 _"Hello, my name is Yuu Takeda. I'm looking for a job at the moment and saw your sign? I was wondering what kind of positions you're looking for?"_ Yuu looked uncertainly between the stage and the man.

   The nervousness was not lost on the man at the bar. _"I see. Well my name is Jayden, nice to meet you."_ The two shook hands and the man gestured for him to take a seat on one of the bar stools,  it movement behind the blonde caught his eyes and he noticed thee two small children standing slightly behind him. A soft expression flickered across his face and he instead pointed to the closest table.

   When they were all seated he looked over the three of them. _"I'm the owner here, just opened shop about a month ago, but I'm still a little under staffed. I need people who can walk the floor and wait tables. They'd need to be able to work at least four or five nights a week."_

   _"Well that's not a problem I assure you. I've worked as a waiter on many occasions. If it helps I can also speak Japanese, but I'm not much in the way of English. I'm really good with customer service and I mean, I'm a little clumsy, but nothing that would hinder me or the customers at all I promise. The only thing is..."_ Yuu bit his lip uncertainly, this was always the deal breaker, but he couldn't just lie to the man. Yuu sighed, _"Look, I'll be honest. I'm a single parent. I have no friends or family. My only relative dies years ago so I'm on mg own. We don't live in the greatest neighborhood, only a little ways away from the Red Light district honestly, so I have no where for my kids to go. I'd have no choice but to bring them."_ Yuu saw the look on the man's face. The same look he'd gotten from all the other people and he felt the panic wash over him, but he needed to give at least one more push. _"Please, sir. I haven't been able to find a steady job, I haven't in years. I do what I can, but...its just not enough. I can't provide what my kids need most of the time and I'm a hairline away from losing my apartment. We hardly have any food in the house on a good week and my daughter..."_ Yuu looked to where his kids had fallen asleep with their heads on the table. He placed a hand on both of their heads, gently petting their hair. _"My daughter is blind and sickly. She's been prone to high fevers since she lost her sight. I can't afford a doctor or even proper medication for her. If I can't find a job soon I'm afraid I'm gonna lose her."_ The blonde quickly wiped the tears that had begun to fall, apologizing for the display and tried to get this emotions back under control.

   Jayden sat quietly for many moment, contemplating. Looking at the three he could easily see the too thin figures and oversized clothes that barely clung to them. Obviously the three had not lived kindly for quite some time. He couldn't just turn them away, not when they were in obvious need. He sighed, _"Look, I would love to help, really I would, but I don't think this line of work is appropriate for someone win your situation, especially with having to tote two children around."_ The blondes shoulders sagged in defeat, _"However, I will explain what will be expected of you should you choose to accept this job and, if you are still willing, I will offer you a month long trial. If, in that time I don't think you're cut out for the job or you find yourself unable to do it, I will give you whatever pay you earned and send you on your way. Sound good?"_ Yuu perked up and nodded quickly. _"Good. Now, three things you should be aware of. First, this is primarily a gay bar. We cater mostly towards those within the LGBT community, though you will still find the occasional hetero here. Second, we are a costumed club. All staff is given a tailored uniform that they are required to wear. Finally, there are special services that can be bought from the wait staff."_ Yuu felt his breathe catch. _"However, whether you allow them is up to you. The services are mainly a way for the staff to earn extra money. There are also private rooms that can be reserved."_ Yuu watched as Jayden got up and disappeared through a door only to come back moment later with a box and a board. He laid both on the table and motioned the blonde to look.

   Yuu hesitantly picked up the boars and felt his gut twist with each item he read. _Nipple play, lap dance, one finger, two fingers, blowjo..._ The boy quickly put back on the table, unable to read anymore. Next he opened the small box, even more cautious after the last surprise. He had to suppress the urge to just grab his kids and go, but he was still in need to a job.

   Yuu peeked at the uniform he'd have to wear and almost laughed at the irony of it.

   Inside the box lay a pair of white nylon booty shorts and a matching white nylon sleeveless mock turtleneck crop top that would just barely pass his ribcage, both of which had a zipper on the front for easy access. Black thigh high stockings with white faux fur paw slippers for his feet and the same faux fur as fingerless gloves for his hands. A little black collar with a large red bow and a little bell. A white cat ear headband, a long white tail was attached to the back of the shorts and a black eye pencil that Yuu assumed was for drawing on whiskers.

   A kitten.

   Sighing, Yuu placed the clothes back into the box. _"And my kids?"_ The question was filled with so much desperation and defeat.

   Jayden scratched at his short beard in thought. " _Well I can't really have kids running around during business hours. Bad for business and bound to get the police snooping, but if they can manage to be by themselves for a few hours you can keep them locked up in one of the private rooms. I can have one cleaned up and the cameras turned off during your shifts. No one aside from you and me will be allowed in there and I can give you the key so you can spend your breaks with them."_

   For a while it was quiet. Yuu was playing tug of war in his mind with the pros and cons, but eventually sighed and gave the man a pleading, tired look.

  _"When can I start?"_


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the plot and OCs
> 
> "Dialogue"  
> Italicized- thoughts, notes/letters  
> Italicized and underlined-French dialogue  
> Bold-flashbacks

   The next few nights were hectic. He had began working the day after and had shadowed one of the workers for about three days, just getting a feel for the environment. He'd had to look away multiple times as the boy had been fondled and groped. Poor Yuu thought he was going to be permanently red by halfway through the first night. Many clients had already showed interest in the young blonde and he could feel his skin practically crawling for all the lustful gazes.

   During the waiters breaks Yuu would make a beeline for the room that housed his children. As promised one of the rooms were flagged as out of order during his shifts and video feed had been cut off. Yuu made sure to keep the key on his person at all times. Jayden had even been kind enough to provide drinks and snacks every night for them. As he had been shadowing a waiter that was on the same shift he would have it was easy to get a routine going. He worked from 9 to 5 every night so by the time he was done the two kids would be fast asleep. He'd wake them long enough to get home before all three would crash as soon as they were in their shared bedroom.

   The fourth night, however, he was on his own. It was the first night he'd had to wear the "uniform" and he was not happy about it! It had taken him nearly an hour to psyche himself up to wear it and another 20 to walk out of the changing rooms, leaving him only 10 minutes before his shift.

   The whole night was nerve racking. He had people left and right groping his ass and legs. He refused all offers for special services, but that didn't stop people from copping a feel. It wasn't too unbearable. He'd been pulled onto people laps or coaxed into sitting with a few groups for some heavy flirting and some petting, but he was gritting his teeth. Pride be damned. If this was going to ensure his kids had food in their bellies and a roof over their heads, he'd plaster on a smile.

   Surprisingly the whole month past quickly and his trial ended. He had been coaxed into a few lap dances and allowed some groping on his chest, but had avidly refused any kind of play below the waist. Jayden had been impressed with his work so he gave him his due and welcomed him back for his next shift. Yuu was eternally grateful, but couldn't help feeling ashamed. Feeling dirty. Couldn't help the hour long showers every night that left him freezing and raw, but he still did it. For once his cupboards and fridge had a fair amount of food in them, the kids had a few toys that weren't dirty or broken, some books with all of their pages intact, and Shizu had some fever reducing and pain relieving medicines. Yes he felt dirty, used, and ashamed. Like he was betraying himself, but his kids were getting taken care of so he did the one thing he had been doing for nearly 7 years now. He crushed his pride and persevered.

**Around Yuu's first day, in Japan**

   Asami sat in his office listening to his secretary go over reports and signing whatever he needed to. It was nearing midnight now. Usually the man had no problem working until the early hours of the morning, sometimes through the night, but he's been agitated all day. His head feels like it was being continually abused by a jackhammer. It had started as a dull throbbing this morning, but has escalated as the day wore on and so he announced he was through for the night.

   Gathering his things the yakuza, flanked by his two most loyal, stalked through Sion's empty hallways to the underground car park where his limo was waiting. Once arriving home he bid his men goodnight and dismissed them.

   He began his trek to his bedroom, thankful for the quiet.

   Kaori and Tatsuo have been staying at his parents house for about two weeks now.

   About halfway to his destination Asami began stripping out of his stuffy suit, his body suddenly heating up until he could swear he could feel fire licking his skin.

   Unlocking his room, down to just his pants, his socks even having been lost along the way, the ravenette made for his bed, his feet seemingly encased in lead.

   Not five steps into the room Asami was faced with a fast approaching floor. A deafening ringing overtaking his senses as his migraine seemed to reach its peak and it was as if someone doused the yakuza in ice water. All at once memories of a time long forgotten resurfaced. The flashes of hazel that'd been haunting him finally clicking into place as he can clearly picture a young blonde, his eyes fiery and defiant, creamy skin, lithe form and addicting body. His kitten. His Akihito.

   He remembers his pursuit of the clumsy boy after the gala. The adrenaline and absolute predatory feeling of chasing the wildcat. Of catching and ravishing him until he could remember nothing but the yakuzas name, the sound of his voice, and the feel of his engorged cock slamming into his pretty little hole.

   He remembers the relief of finally getting rid of the God awful woman his lovely family had promised him to. The years he'd spent lavishing his young lover. The showdown in Hong Kong and Sudou's pathetic attempt at obtaining the golden eyed man's attention. The plane. The explosion.

   Asami laid for a long time just _remembering_. His emotions flying wild.   

_"Who are you?"_

   That phrase rebounded through his head like a vice. He had forgotten his kitten. How? How could he ever forget Akihito? Asami could still see the hurt and confusion in those beautiful eyes. Could remember the exact moment the boy had completely broken. Completely given up. He had pulled a gun on the boy. That was the moment those fiery eyes lost their light completely. How the hell could he have pointed a gun at Akihito?

   Finally, as light began to peak just beyond the rooftops of Tokyo, Asami gathered his strength and pulled himself from the floor. He headed straight food the shower, mind still whirling in chaos.

   _Why had Kei lied?_ This question played on repeat in his head. Thinking hard he remembered vaguely seeing Akihito shaking his head at the secretary, said mans eyes flickered with uncertainty before reverting back to his usual neutral expression. Obviously the boy hadn't wanted him to explain, but why not? Asami could only guess at how many of the photographers old insecurities had reared their heads that night.

   _Seven years._ Asami thought bitterly. _For seven years that woman has got to parade around as my wife while Akihito is God knows where._

   With a growl Asami shut off the water and quickly got dressed in his usual suit. All traces of his previous fatigue gone and headache now reverted back to a dull throbbing in his temples. Placing a quick call he sat in his favorite chair in the living room and waited for the eventual knock.

   Five minutes later said knock echoed through the apartment and Kirishima and Suoh soon found their way to stand before their friend and boss.

   "Asami-sama." Was their only greeting. Both waiting for their orders.

   "Kirishima, Suoh," the two mentioned men immediately, albeit unnoticeably, tensed as the unusual use of their surnames from the man, "I sincerely hope you have a good reason for lying to me in regards the Akihito for these last seven years."

   _Shit._ Was all the two men could think.   

   "When did they return?" Kirishima asked, adjusting his glasses.

   "Small things have been showing through for a few months now. The rest came upon my return home this morning." Asami sat back, hands clutched in his lap, "So, tell me, what do you know of Akihito?"

  The guards exchanged a quick look before the secretary sighed. _Its now or never_. Both men bowed low. "Sir, please forgive us for our incompetence." Kirishima felt his sweat drop at the look on the yakuzas face, but he continued. "Neither of us have been able to locate the boy since he left. I attempted when he first disappeared, but didn't worry too much considering the circumstances. I have tried a few times over the years, but I haven't had any luck. Wherever the boy went he covered his tracks well."

   Leaning forward menacingly, Asami spoke low with controlled fury. "Tell my everything you know."

   For the next hour Kirishima dutifully reported what had transpired after they had left the hospital. He told Asami everything Akihito had said to him. All the outbursts, the emotions, even down to the length of time he had spent silently crying. He left nothing out, knowing the man would want every detail. He finally came to the note and key Suoh had discovered upon their return home and sent send man to fetch it. They had kept it all these year, aware that their boss would want to read it himself should his memories ever return, but also because the blonde had come to be like family to them and they couldn't bear to part with the last words they'd hear, or rather read, from him.

   Asami immediately took the note from the blonde guard.

_Kei-san, Kazumi-san,_

_I'm sorry. I know you probably have questions you still want answered, but I can't. I can't stay and watch him living happily with someone else on his arm and by his side, but I wanted to at least take the time to say a few things that I should have said years ago._

_First off, I'm sorry. I know I've been a brat all these years. Always causing everyone trouble and for that I'm sorry. Honestly, I can't say exactly when it happened, but I know that at some point within those five crazy years you two became like the brothers I never had. I think I laughed myself into a frenzy one day after one of Kei-san's lectures about me being too careless for having run across rooftops to lose Kazumi-san's men. You know that one where Kazumi-san even joined in because of some rival of Ryuichi's having been actively going against him and I wanted to get a scoop and ignored all three of your warnings. Afterwards I couldn't help think it seemed like a couple of men scolding their younger brother instead of admitting they were worried about him. Haha. Anyways, must know that I'm sorry. Also I know that if his memories ever do return you two will have to face him in the effect of my lies. So I'm sorry._

_Second, I want to thank you both. I know you went through hell keeping us both safe, even if I never made it easy. And despite all my bitching, I really did appreciate the efforts you both went through. I know that lying to Ryuichi won't sit well with either of you, but the fact that you did it only because I asked you too means a lot, and I know you will keep doing so until you can't anymore so thank you._

_I can't tell you where I'm going or any plans I may or may not have, but don't worry. As long as I remain forgotten then it won't matter much anyways. I'll become just a fleeting memory to you both as well over time, I'm sure. Honestly, I don't expect this game of hide and seek will last too long if Kei-san becomes the seeker, but I'll hide as long as I can._

_Well, I think that's all I can say at this point in time. I probably won't come back. Ever. So I guess this is goodbye. As you can see I've left my key here as well._

_...One last thing. Please, please just...take care of him. I wouldn't be able to live if I knew something happened to him. Keep him safe and keep each other safe. Arigatō, mata ne.*_

_The brat,_

_Takaba Akihito_

   Asami read and re-read the note multiple times, hoping to get some kind of clue from it. Anything that could lead him to his lover, but only succeeded in breaking his already cold, cracked heart. When he finally put the paper down his eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

   Had he been in the company of anyone else his face would have remained as cold and distant as always, but Kei and Kazumi he could trust. These two men have been by his side for decades, have seen him at his most vulnerable, his weakest, and never once turned their backs on him or used it against him. Only stood beside him offering their undying loyalty.

   Seeing they're friend (because that's what he was right now, their friend not their boss, he didn't need subordinates now) reaction to the letter the two men looked at each other, contemplating, before Suoh stepped forward.

   "Ryuichi." Asami looked up at the rare use of his given name. "There's one other thing." The blonde behemoth held out an envelope. On the front was another, much shorter note. A request of sorts.

   _Please don't open this. Give it to him...if he ever regains his memories. He has a right to at least know._

   Despite their curiosity the envelope remained unopened. If Akihito had specifically requested that it remained sealed and given to the yakuza then it was obviously important.

   With slightly shaking hands the golden eyed man took it, reading the small note before accepting the letter opener his bespectacled secretary fetched from his home office. Carefully, but quickly, he sliced through the thin paper and slowly pulled out what was inside. Immediately the man froze, his breathe catching in his throat. The other two men moved to stand behind him, curious as to what had been sealed away for so many years and two more gasps could be heard.

   Asami held in his hand a small, grainy, black and white image which clearly depicting two small fetuses. They could easily make out the heads and little feet. The hands looked to be intertwined. The words "12 weeks" were printed on the bottom along with the photographers name, which was in the upper left hand corner. On the back was two simple words written in a familiar messy scrawl. _Our babies_.

   The three men stared at the image in shocked silence for many moments. Asami broke the silence after almost 10 long minutes, his tears finally falling. "Dammit!" He slammed the image down on the coffee table. His boy. His kitten. He had been pregnant. Had been carrying his children. _Their_ children.

   Kirishima and Suoh stood speechless as their long time friend practically yelled in anguish. They hadn't even known. None of them had. They never got any reports of the boy visiting the hospital, hadn't gotten an inkling that anything was even wrong, but, looking back, the signs had been there. They just hadn't bothered to see.

   Kirishima was mentally cursing himself. He never should have let the boy leave, but he had been more concerned about his boss who was still in the hospital. He hadn't honestly believed the boy would leave. Or at least that he wouldn't have gone far, but he had been wrong. Very, very wrong.    

   "Kirishima, Suoh," Asami still had tears falling from his eyes, but they were in equal parts sorrow and fury, and the two guards could practically feel the bloodbath coming. "I want him found. I don't care where and I don't care how. I want him found and I want him home. Kirishima, you said you've searched for him, but found nothing. I'm going to assume you've only searched in country so expand. Look for anyone he would've had a connection with in other countries. If he had been worried about being pregnant he wouldn't have gone just anywhere. He would've had to have had someone somewhere he felt he could go to. Check the last known location of his GPS and tracer. Look into his known aliases. He wouldn't have risked using his own name." Kirishima gave a firm nod and pulled out his tablet, his fingers flying across the screen. Asami turned to the blonde. "Suoh I want men on recon. Check his hometown and any usual hangouts the boy had. I don't think he'd have been to either, but someone might know something."

   The man stood and, after carefully placing the image into his breast pocket, headed for the door with his men following closely behind. "Ask around the newspaper he worked for, and any colleagues he may have worked closely with at any time. I want his two friends brought to me immediately. If anyone knows something, its them."

   As they drove off Asami lit a much needed cigarette before taking a long drag and slowly releasing the toxic smoke, "And send those people an invitation. They were responsible for pushing him away and they're the ones who'll suffer if anything has happened to him." He said darkly.

   As they rode to Sion all that could be heard was the guards barking out orders over their phones to their respective subordinates. Asami merely sat quietly, staring at the small picture again. _Pregnant_. He thought. _Akihito. My sweet boy. Why didn't you tell me? Children. Ours. They'd be 6 now, perhaps 7. I wonder what genders they are. Boys? Girls? Both? I wonder if they're alright. Is Akihito? There's too many possibilities, too many grey areas._ Asami was going to drive himself mad with all the scenarios his mind was conjuring up.

   The next month was a blur. Everyone was on edge and in a flurry. They had brought the boys childhood friends in and found that they had no clue about accident or anything. Akihito had lied to them, but the two did give some promising information.

   When they had first arrived in the office they looked confused and a bit fearful. The blonde on was the first speak. "Asami-san? I don't understand, why are we here?"

   "You are Takato-kun, correct? I wanted to ask you two a few questions regarding Akihito."

   At the mention of their childhood friend the two sprang from their seats, startling the yakuza, though he didn't show it. Kou spoke this time, "You know where he is?"

   "No, and based on your sudden outburst I am assuming you do not either." Both boys looked utterly crestfallen, confirming the man's statement. "What do you know of his disappearance?"

   Takato took the time to explain what he knew, or rather, what he was told. All three elder men were shocked to learn that the photographer hadn't even told them the truth. "I see. Tell me, is there any place, even out of country, that he may have fled to? Anyone that he felt he could turn to?"

   It was silent for a few minutes as the two thought. They were about to shake their heads when Takato perked up, catching the men's attention immediately. Kirishima already had his tablet out, ready to note anything of use. "I remember him mentioning his grandmother a few times. I can't recall where she was or her name, though i dont think she was Japanese, but I remember him talking about maybe going and seeing her only a few months before he disappeared. He said he hadn't visited since he was a child."

   "Grandmother? I thought all of his grandparents had died before or shortly after he had been born?" Kirishima inquired. He had memorized the boy's file years ago and knew for a fact he had no living grandparents. Or any relatives for that matter.

   This time Kou responded with a shake of his head. "That's the official story. His family had his history buried years ago. He was adopted."

   Well that was one bombshell none of them were expected. They waited for him to elaborate.

   "His real parents weren't ready for a child. His mom was only 16 and his dad was 17. Neither wanted anything to do with him after he was born so they left him in the hospital and never came back for him. His adopted parents were a middle aged couple. They had been trying for years to have a baby, but couldn't. They often visited the hospital nursery and when they saw him in his cot without a name or listed parents they asked about him and were sad that someone could just abandon a helpless baby. Obviously they ended up adopted him." Kou explained.

   Takato picked up the story, "It turned out despite his birth parents not wanting him, it wasn't the same for his maternal grandparents. They had been excited to be grandparents. They weren't happy they're 16 year old daughter was pregnant, but they were still looking forward to the birth. I know his grandfather died about a year after he was born from cancer, and it took his grandmother around 4 years to track him down, but when she finally did she sat down with his adoptive parents and explained that, despite her daughters carelessness, she still wanted to be a part of his life. Since both of their own parents had already passed they were more than happy to allow her to stick around. I know they made an effort to take him to see her for at least a month each summer up until their deaths."

   The three yakuza stared at the two young men, absorbing everything they had just heard. They had known the photographer for many years and never knew any of that. After the initial shock wore off Asami said his thanks and dismissed his guests, but not without a final plea from the two.

   "Please, Asami-san. If you find him, or even hear from him at all...please let us know." Asami nodded briefly and watched the two leave.

   Asami dismissed his men to follow through with this new lead. For a while he just stared out his large windows, a lit Dunhill hanging limply from his lips, his thoughts running wild.

_Please, just be alright Akihito._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arigatō, mata ne.*- thank you and goodbye


	7. I AM SO SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note

I AM SO SORRY. I PROMISE I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY.  
I don't have internet or even my phone on. I only have enough time with wifi to right this quick note. I have the next couple chapters already done but no way to post them. I was going to do that today but right now i'm having issues with getting paid. The woman I'm technically working for was SUPPOSED to pay my phone bill this month, but once more she has come up with some excuse about why she CAN'T. Obviously I am NOT HAPPY. In fact i'm quite furious.  
Anyway, I apologize, but I have NOT abandoned this work. I wish I could get a chapter up soon but at this point I have no clue what's going on with my life. Don't lose hope though! Once again I'M SO SORRY but thank you for all who have continued to stick with this horrid story.


	8. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update!! I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter and I'm sorry it's kinda short but I promise I'm still alive and kicking so this story will live on!!

   It had taken barely an hour to get their people chasing after this new lead, but, despite wanting to follow up themselve, both Kirishima and Suoh had to place their trust in their subordinatres for the time being. The three men had a more pressing matter to handle personally. One involving the group of four that had been brought in not 10 minutes after the departure of the two young men.

   Asami Ryuhei, Asami Yuki, Asami Asahi, and Taiga Koari were immediately brought into the office after a rather forceful "invitation." Tatsuo having spent the last few days with his maternal grandparents.

   It was silent for many moments, Asami merely staring blankly at the people in front of him, making said people squirm internally. Finally Ryuhei spoke up, "Ryuichi, what is the meaning of this? Having your men drag up here like common criminals. I would appreciate it if you could just say what it is you want so that I can go back to my own work. I don't have time for your whims."

   Gold stared into gold for a full minute, one indignant and wary, the other burning with barely controlled rage. "Father, the matter at hand is barely that of a mere whim. Several revelations have come to my attention within the last 24 hours and I do believe that you have some explaining to do." Signaling Kei, the yakuza waiting until a glass of his favorite brandy was offered before continuing, enjoying the tension that seemed to heighten with each passing second. "So, let's get down to business, shall we? Takaba Akihito..."

   The name was left hanging in the air like a calm before a storm and Asami could easily see the fear, loathing, and disgust in the eyes of his "family."

   "I see that you remember him. Good. That makes this easier." Placing his fully loaded magnum on his desk, rather inconspicuously, the man leaned back in his chair folding his hands on his lap. The easy position seems relaxed, but the tension and stiffness screamed danger. "What exactly were you hoping to accomplish by pushing MY Akihito away from me? I believe I had made my position on that particular matter rather obvious many times over, did I not?"

   Both his mother and sister, though their disdain of the boy was certainly clear, at least had the brains to see the murder in his eyes and kept quiet out of fear. The same could not be said for the other two. Both his father and wife exploded in a fit of anger.

   "I did what was necessary! For five years you kept that whore around. He was a distraction and a burden! He had no right to be anywhere near you. I conceded to let you have your fun with him in the beginning, but that was obviously a mistake on my part as he never left! Time and again we tried to get you to see reason, to see that he was nothing more than some lowly whore that wasn't worthy of you, but no matter what we did he still stayed. So I had to take drastic measures and look at the result! The whore is finally gone and you have never been more successful. You have a beautiful, wealthy woman on your arm and an heir with a second child just months away. Your business has expanded, your wealth increased, you are more powerful now than ever before! I gave you nothing but the means to everything you've ever wanted! I did what was best for you!"

   At the same time his father was spouting this, his wife was off on her own tirade.

   "What does that little tramp have that I don't?! We were happily engaged before that THING came along and ruined it! He came between us! If he hadn't came along wiggling his ass around begging for scraps...actually I still don't know what your appeal was with him! He was ugly and a disgusting fag! What could he have possibly had that I didn't?! He was nothing! Not only am I from a respected family, I'm unmatched in my beauty, everyone says so! You have gained favor with many poloticians because of my family! I gave you a wonderful son, and we have a second little prince on the way! That slut can't give you children! I am the one who gave you the family you've always wanted. What's so special about that little tramp?! He's nothing but a waste of air! If those idiots had done their jobs right he would have survived that explosion and you shouldn't have ever been able to remember anything at all!"

   Silence reigned at the end of both rants. The tempurature felt as though it was steadily dropping. Even with the mix of two loud, annoying voices overlapping the three men behind the desk easily heard the last statement the woman said.

   After only a moments thought Asami could deduce what had happened. He had already guessed that his family was more than likely connected to the accident itself, but now he knew they were also the reason for his amnesia as well. There have been rumors of the Russian military experimenting with different forms of viral weapons. His guess was they managed to hire one of the scientists that were part of the project to see if he could forcefully remove or lock away those five years of memories. Obviously they hadn't counted on it eventually failing.

   "I see," was the only response the two of them got before Asami merely nodded his head to his two men. Aware of what was required of them, both bodyguards and secretary removed their own weapons and quickly disposed of the two silent women. A single bullet wound appearing between their eyes. Shocked, the other two fell back into their own seats, finally grasping the danger of the situation. "Kei, have these two escorted to one of my more remote houses and lock them up. They are to be left there until Kaori gives birth. Have my lawyer draw up the divorce papers then force her to sign them. Also have her sign over her rights to both children. I will not leave innocent children in her care. Don't worry father, Kaori. I will be paying a personal visit soon after you have healed up from the birth."

   With a nod and a quick call, four guards were soon dragging the loudly protesting duo away while four more made quick work of the two bodies and the mess they had left.

   Asami was anticipating his visit. After all, a quick death would be far to easy.

 

   The next few weeks were blurred together for Asami. One after another friends, acquaintances, and former colleagues of the photographer were brought in and questioned. Kirishima spent most of this time narrowing down their search options and going through database after database including airports, police stations, hospitals, and even CPS offices, though suffice to say he was immensely relieved when that particular search turned up nothing.

   An interview with a man named Mitarai turned up with a bit of new information. They were once again met with the story they had heard from the boys two friends as well as some new info. They learned that he had either sold off or destroyed most of his belongings and the man had confirmed their suspicions of an alias when he told them the boy had been in contact with a mutual acquaintance of theirs asking for an id and passport. The most vital piece of information was that the boy had made an unknown call and wasn't speaking Japanese.

   Mitarai couldn't remember what was said, as he hadn't understood a word of it, but he said it had sounded strange, almost fancy. The three men had spent a few minutes switching through their language catalogues until he confirmed it was French.

   The next few days were spent focussing on primarily French speaking countries, though there was still the off chance whoever he was talking to could have been merely speaking the language.

   It was almost two months after Asami had regained his memories that they finally had a breakthrough. Kirishima had finally unearthed the mysterious grandmother. They found her basic information, the names of both her first, and second husbands, an address, and, to their dismay, an obituary.

   They had the jet prepped the next day and were off. Asami knew it was a gamble. There was no guarantee that the boy had turned to the woman in the first place, and even less of one that he would've stayed after her death, but it was a chance the man was willing to take if it meant he was closer to finding the boy and their children.


	9. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update!! Yay!!I have a surprise for you guys too!!
> 
> "Dialogue"  
> Bold- flashbacks and time or POV changes  
> Italicized- letters/note or thoughts  
> Italicized and underlined- french

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned there is rape. It's not graphic or anything but I thought I'd warn y'all anyways.

   It's been a little over a month and a half since Yuu started this job and, aside from the plethora of shame, disgust, and self loathing, he hasn't been happier in years. He has food in his cabinets and fridge, his kids have clothes that fit, some non broken toys and books, and he can actually pay his bills on time. He's started saving up for a new apartment too, hopefully one that's a bit nicer.

   He still refuses any kind of touching below the waist, but most of the customers find it amusing and tease him a lot. Yuu found it easy to fall into this routine after a couple weeks and has little problem playing the mens games. He doubts the less that disirable feelings will ever go away, but he'll deal. He always does.

   Yes, everything is finally looking up for the little family of three, but, of course, when things get good, Fate decides to play with her favorite victim. Yuu.

   Like any other night, Yuu does his rounds on the floor, plays the flirting game and lets hands feel up on him, but something doesn't feel right to the boy. A feeling in his gut that something is different about tonight, and Yuu had long ago learned to trust this particular instinct of his as it kept him out of most trouble during his more dangerous scoops way back when.

   It wasn't until a half hour before his break that hell broke loose.

   Yuu was serving a regular, and wealthly customer, one that screamed power and arrogance. Yuu knew the type well.

   " _Sit for a while, kitten. I'm sure your body has to be sore from all that work, does it not?_ " Yuu didn't protest as he was pulled down onto the mans lap, giving his usual, fake smile.

   " _You're very considerate, Mr. Birkley. I must keep my customers happy, after all_. " Yuu held back a flinch at the wondering hand on his thigh, gently pushing it away.

   " _Still obstinante, I see_. " the man laughed, but his hand only went back to it's previous exploration.

   " _Yes, well, is there anything I can do for you, sir?"_ the feeling was growing, Yuu knew he was in danger. Somehow, he knew this man was no ordinary man and Yuu doubted he would take no for an answer tonight.

   " _I'm feeling a bit anxious tonight kitten._ " the hand crept closer to his shorts, _" I've had Jayden book one of the rooms just for us. What do you say, kitten? Join me?" _

   Sensing that it wasn't really a question Yuu quickly stood up, _"I-I'm sorry, sir. I don't really do that. I-if you would like I can send one of the others to come play with you? "_ Yuu tried bargaining, but by the blaze that ran through those eyes, he knew he said the wrong thing. Before he knew what was happening Yuu was hauled off by a pair of arms that seemed to appear from behind him. Yuu tried screaming for help, but no one responded to his call. Panic was setting in, why wasn't anyone helping? He was being dragged off in the middle of the floor and no one even glanced his way. Even Jayden, who he tried to shout for, turned the other way, shoulders set.

   Something was very, very wrong.

   Yuu was unceremoniously dropped onto a bed in one of the private rooms and left there, locked in with the creepy man. The guard who had grabbed him left quickly, whispering something to Mr. Birkley before he left, the low click of the lock seeming to echo in the quiet room.

   Yuu watched warily from the spot he had been dropped as the man slowly approached the bed, his posture rigid and anxious. Yuu looked frantically around the room, hoping for an escape. Mr. Birkley wasn't really muscular or overly tall, but he wasn't fat and was still taller than Yuu so the boy knew he'd have no chance of fighting off the man, not in the state he was currently in.

   " _You know, I've been extremely patient with you, Yuu. I allowed you your time to adjust and lose the initial shyness that usually comes with jobs like these, but I'm afraid I simply can't wait any longer._ " Yuu backed up to the headboard as the man got to the end of the bed. _"I knew the minute I saw you that I wanted you. You're different from all the others here, much better than they are."_

   Yuu could feel himself beginning to sweat and the minute one of the man's hands reached for him he jumped off the bed and ran for the door. He knew it was locked,but that didn't stop him from twisting the knob or banging on the door, hoping someone would help him.

   Mr. Birkley, he could hear, was chuckling lowly behind him as arms appeared on either side of his head, trapping him in place. Yuu whipped around, pressing as close to the door as he could.

  _"I had the audio and video feed from this room disabled. We wouldn't want to be disturbed, now would w-AH!"_ The man recoiled, falling gracelessly to the floor with his hands firmly between his legs after the knee Yuu brought up as a last ditch effort before he made a beeline for the attached bathroom, intent on locking himself in until he could escape. Unfortunately, he wasn't as fast as he used to be. A hand wrapped around his ankle and Yuu landed painfully on his hip, the wind leaving him with a whoosh.

   While he lay recovering, Mr. Birkley had him easily subdued and back on the bed, his arms held at a painful angle with the mans newly discarded belt and his tie quickly shoved in Yuu's mouth as a makeshift gag.

   The elder man kneeled over the blonde, face red and sweaty from the exertion, anger clear on his face. Yuu didn't even see the hand before his head is whipped to the side. " _That was very stupid, Mr. Takeda. I was going to be nice today, drown you in pleasure, but I've changed my mind. I think I'll just lay a claim for now, show you just how helpless you really are. "_ Sometime during this little rant the man had managed to get Yuu's shorts off and his shirt unzipped, exposing the young mother completely.

   Now, having recovered from the pain somewhat, Yuu began strugling, attempting to unbalance or kick the man, screaming and cursing through the gag, panic overriding everything.

   Another smack resounded in the room and the man held poor Yuu's face in a vice like grip. Yuu could smell the man's alcohol laden breathe when he leaned in close, _"You know, those children in the other room are quite pretty. I'm sure they would go for a high price. I know a few men who would be delighted to have such pretty little things to play with."_ Yuu stopped his struggle and stared at the man in horror, tears already falling in fear for his babies.  " _Think about that the next time you want to pull anything funny, eh?_ " Silently, defeated, Yuu just nodded and went limp, opening himself up to the man's attentions. " _Good boy."_

   Two hours later found the young blonde crying silently as the body above him stilled once more with a loud grunt before finally pulling away from him. Yuu made no noise, no attempt to move as he was unbound, not even looking at the man as he fixed his clothing.

   " _Wasn't that nice?_ " Mr. Birkley chuckled, " _From now on, you are only to serve me when I am here. You are to be obedient and allow me to have you whenever I feel the need. Should you make any attempt to fight me or try to get help and I will make sure those brats will disappear, am I clear?"_

   Without looking at the man Yuu just nodded and listened as the door was finally opened and the footsteps receded. Even then he didn't move, pain racked his entire body. He knew he still had a couple more hours before his shift ended, but he just couldn't find the strength to move.

    It wasn't until nearly 30 minutes later that he was able to pull himself up and into the bathroom. He didn't dare glance at the mirror. After a quick shower he redressed and started back to the floor, but was stopped by Jayden before he got there.

   " _Yuu, come with me._ " He was led to the room that housed his kids. Despite the last few hours Yuu still smiled when he saw his babies curled up on the large bed asleep in each other's arms. " _Yuu, listen,_ " Yuu turned back to his boss, " _About Mr. Birkley, I must apologize. I know what the man is like, everyone does, and I should have warned you as soon as I saw he was taking an interest in you. The man is known to be malicious and cruel, and I'm very sorry that you had to endure any of that. You don't know how hard it was for me to have to ignore your pleas, but you have to understand that Mr. Birkley is no normal man. He has everyone in the country in his back pocket. No one goes against him and lives. He's rumored to be involved in less that legal business ventures and is obviously quite good at whatever it is. No one's been able to pin anything on him, but everyone knows he's involved. I can't do anything to help you. I wish I could, but he'd end me and anything I held dear. I'm sorry, Yuu. I really am. For tomight, just go home. You need the rest. I'll cover you tomorrow night so don't worry."_

   With that Jayden just walked out, leaving Yuu stunned and feeling even more hopeless. It seems even leaving Japan isn't enough to keep himself out of the underworld. _Ironic, isn't it Ryuichi?_ Yuu thinks as he gathers his angels. _Then again, maybe this is my penance._

**Meanwhile**

   "Asami-sama, we're here."

   Asami looked out the window of the car they'd rented upon arrival at the large European style mansion. With a silent prayer the three men stepped out of the vehicle and made their way up the few stairs to the front door.

   Making sure his mask was firmly in place, Asami reached out and pressed the small button, listening to the loud ringing it brought. It took a few minutes before the door opened, revealing a gentleman in his early 70's with dark brown hair just greying around the temples, hard blue eyes, and a designer suit. _Johnathan Price_ Asami concluded.

   " _Can I help you, gentlemen?"_ his voice was deep and gruff.

   " _Perhaps. My name is Asami Ryuichi. I am looking for your grandson, Akihito."_


	10. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! Double update!!
> 
> Unfortunately this ones kinda short. But its not super angsty either!!

" _Can I interest you gentlemen in a drink?"_

   Asami and his men politely declined from their place on the couch, watching as their host poured himself a drink before taking a seat on the armchair across from them.

   " _So, what is it that you need from my grandson?"_ The man asked, taking a sip of his drink.

   Asami spoke, his business mask firmly in place, "I _have been looking for him for quite some time. There was an incident a few years ago and we haven't been able to find him since. As some particular information has come to light I have been increasingly interested in locating him and some of his friends from Japan informed me that he may have fled here. My condolences on your late wife, by the way."_

   Johnathan nodded in acknowledgement, but remained silent for a moment. " _Am I correct in assuming that you are the father of Aki's children then?_ " Asami nodded, his eyes calculating the man in front of them. Something in the man's tone didn't sit well with any of them. Once more the man nodded. " _I see. Unfortunately, I have no idea where the boy is. He did come here, that's true. He had his children here in fact, but he didn't stay long after his grandmother passed away. He left shortly after his children turned one. I have not seen nor heard from him since I'm afraid."_

   Asami hummed, he knew there was more to it than that. " _That **is** unfortunate. You wouldn't happen to have a picture of Akihito? Yours would be more recent than any I have." _

   Asami could see the man tense at the question, but he hesitantly nodded and left the room. The three remaining men stood up, ready to depart. After a couple of minutes Johnathan returned and held out a 4x6 photo that Asami was quick to grab and place in his pocket without looking at it. " _Thank you for your time, Mr. Price."_

   The elder man led them to the door with a polite smile. _"Of course, Mr. Asami. Perhps when you find him, you can tell him that he should visit sometime. I miss him and my great-grandchildren."_

   Asami gave a curt nod and turned away, hearing the door closing behind them. "Not likely, old man."

   The drive was silent as they made their way to the hotel that Kei had booked them in. Asami took the time to pull the photo from his pocket and look at it. Immediately he could feel his heart stop.

   Hazel eyes were tired, but filled with love as they looked at the camera, arms securely wrapped around two small bundles; one blue, the other pink. A boy, and a girl. A son and a daughter. It was clear that the boy had only just finished giving birth maybe hours before, but he was still as beautiful as Asami remembered. More so with the glow of pregnancy and motherhood.

   Asami doesn't know how long he stared at the image, but was brought out of his daze by his secretary informing him of their arrival. The three quickly checked in and made their way to their suite.

   Once they were settled in the men got down to business. Asami handed over, albeit reluctantly, the photo and allowed his most trusted their own moment to take it in. He was immensely pleased to see the usually stoic faces melt in awe and pride almost instantly. He could swear he even heard Suoh cooing softly.

   "Kei, how many men did you have brought?" Asami asked, bringing them back into work mode.

   The bespectacled man cleared his throat, "20, sir. All have been given rooms on the two floors under us. They are ready and awaiting orders."

   "I want them in groups of four. I want one team to remain here and assisting Kei, the others are to be sent out. One will cover this city, the other three will spread out to the closest surrounding towns. I doubt he could've gone far with two young children. Each team is to have a copy of that picture. If anyone finds a viable lead they are to report it in immediately before following it. I want a repaot every two hours from each team."

   "Yes, sir." Suoh took the copies his partner made and quickly left to breif the men and send them out.

   "Kei, run searches for matches to the possible aliases you found from seven years ago. If he left that house, it was for a reason so he wouldn't have kept whatever name he had been usung, which means he likely would have started using the fake papers he had made for the trip. More than likely it was a Japanese name. Also have your men dig through the old footage from the surrounding cities as well as moniter current streams for any signs. I don't know what shape he will be in now so any that could be a possible match run facial recognition through our own databases."

   "Hai, Asami-sama."

   Asami watched his secretary until he was out of sight before turning his attention back to the picture of his small family. He didn't try to fight the sad smile that found its way onto his face.

   "Soon, my kawaii Akihito."

**The next day**

   When Yuu woke up the next morning the pain of the previous night had dulled to an insistent soreness and grogginess, his body feeling too heavy and lacking energy. He was suddenly grateful for the day off.

   With some effort, he managed to pull himself up and into the bathroom. The cold water was enough of a shock to shake him out of the grogginess for the most part and he felt a bit more alert. After some trial and error he found that certain movements still cause that sharp pain, but if he's careful he'll be fine.

   Knowing his kids would be up soon Yuu busied himself in the small kitchen preparing breakfast. Sure enough, as he was placing the last plate two sleepy eyes kids walked out the the bedroom.

   "Mornin' Mama." was the greeting he got.

   "Morning, kiddos." Yuu placed a kiss on two messy heads and sat down to his own breakfast. "Since Mama doesn't have to work today, how bout we go to the park? We can have a picnic lunch there and maybe some ice cream or crepes on the way home." And just like that both children were bright eyed and practically bouncing in their seats.

   After breakfast, Yuu made quick work of the clean up before ushering the two hyperactive kids into a bath. Yuu had them all dressed in warm clothes, had their lunch packed into a little basket he'd bought a few weeks ago, and they were off.

   The trio spent the entire day at the park. Both Shizu and Reiji ran around non stop, with the exception of lunch, playing and laughing. Sometimes they'd play on the swings or the slide, but mostly they just ran around with each other. Their mama had made sure to pick an even spot that Shizu could run around on without getting hurt. Yuu, for his part, switched between chasing his little munchkins, and just relaxing on their blanket enjoying the day.

   It was times like these that made Yuu feel like it was all worth it. All the heartache, shame, and self-loathing was worth it. Hearing his kids laughing freely and seeing the utter joy on their faces was enough to make him forget about it all. He knew, as long as those smiles would stay on their faces, then it was all worth it.

 

   Little did Yuu know, however, that his world was about to be flipped upside down yet again.


	11. Chapter 9

   Unbeknownst to the young mother his past has been close to catching him for over a week. To be honest, her hardly knew anything these last few days. Work has been more tiresome. His primary "client" has seemingly gotten more aggressive in his treatment. Something about not being able to see him for the upcoming month. Or maybe it was just Yuu. The poor blonde had been feeling extremely tired lately. Everything was sore, each movement stiff. He had found himself suffering a mild fever for a few days to and unable to keep his meager food down.

   Tonight seemed worse. Despite having taken medicine for two days now poor Yuu felt worse than ever, but he plays its up at work not willing to lose a few days over a little cold.

   Currently, Yuu was busy entertaining the ever present Mr. Birkley in the back room. The man sat leisurely on the bed, a cigar in one hand while the other was occupied petting the blonde head kneeling before him. Yuu ran practically on autopilot, so used to the act by now that he could allow his mind to shut down so as not to feel or really see the events happening. Finally the petting hand gripped the boys hair and he stilled, unfortunately at this exact moment Yuu caught a good smell of the cigar and his stomach rolled, forcing him to dart to the bathroom and empty his stomach.

   When he finished heaving the young mom was sent crashing into the shower stall. _"How dare you! It seems as if more training is in order you useless slut!"_

   If he had had the energy Yuu would've been avidly protesting, but he could feel his body just sag in exhaustion. The man above him was about to deal a second blow when his phone rang. He answered in a harsh tone and a slight argument ensued before he hung up. _"It seems I have some urgent business to take care of. Consider yourself in luck today, but we will be continuing this tomorrow."_

   With a final sneer the man turned on his heel and left the boy alone. Yuu could hear shuffling as the man dressed before a door slammed closed, but Yuu didn't move. He lay there for a while, unable to force his body to move at all.

   After some time the door was heard again and Hayden's voice was calling out for him. Still he couldn't bring a sound to his lips. Footsteps came closer to him and then the man was kneeling in front of him, trying to get him to focus. Between the cold, his instinctual shut down, and the blow it took many long minutes, but Yuu was finally able to shake himself out of whatever trance he'd seemed to be in.

   With help from Jayden, Yuu was able to shakily stand. Jayden, already having sensed something wrong these last few days, was quick to send the boy home with instructions to stay home until he felt better and possibly to take a trip to the hospital.

   Yuu nodded his head in thanks and gathered his belongings and his children, not having the energy to even change, he just put his little jacket on and left. It took them almost double the usual fifteen minute walk to get home and when they did it was to a shocked sight. Most of the already delapidated doors on the old building were in complete ruin, including theirs. Without even having to look, Yuu knew the little box he kept his money in was gone. With a tired sigh he carried his sleeping babies inside and made for their shared room when he was overwhelmed by a sharp, burning pain spreading through him. He couldn't help the almost silent scream that escaped him, jolting his children awake. He barely managed to sret them down without dropping them as he himself collapsed in a pained heap, curling into a fetal position. Tiny voices blurred together asking if he was alright and what was wrong. Screams of help and mamma were mixed with sobs and his own quiet cries.

   Shadows crowded around him and his only thought was of what would happen to his precious babies as the pain crested and blackness consumed him.

**Earlier that day**

   It had been a week since Asami had arrived in France and he had hardly slept. Neither had his two most loyal men. All three worked practically around the clock, leaving only a few hours for eating and the barest of sleeps.

   So far none of the teams could find anything pertaining to the blonde. Its wasn't until they'd been searching for more than a week that they'd discovered something. It was late evenin when a member of Kirishima's crew called in a possible lead.

   Asami and Suoh were standing behind the bespectacled man as he pulled up the file he'd been sent.

   "We had seen this person on other video feeds, but we discovered a pattern in their movements between three cameras. We also noticed that there was never a moment that the person was alone. There always seems to be two young children with them. We weren't sure if it was a relevant lead, but we thought you'd like to know anyways." The man had reported, "During our search we were able to find a picture that had an almost entire shot of their face. I isolated the original picture and sent it through clean up for a clearer image. I have sent both the original as well as the cleaned image through to you."

   Kirishima was quick to call in his long time friend and boss. After explaining things he now sat with both his boss and his lover behind him. He quickly found the files and pulled them up.

   The first was grainy and blurred with movement, but all three men felt the tell tale stuttering in their chests, hope blooming rapidly. Kirishima was quick to bring the cleaned image to his screen and three sharp gasps were heard in the silent room.

   The boy in the picture was skinny, almost sickly looking, and had light, shoulder length hair. He was in too big clothes and wore a jacket far to light for the time of year, but even as he was there was no mistake as to his identity. After many years and many more painstaking hours, they had finally found him. Takaba Akihito.

   Asami straightened up and immediately began giving orders. "Kirishima, where is this?"

   After a few clicks of his keyboard Kirishima adjusted his glasses as he responded, "Beauvais, sir. Just north of here."

   Asami nodded, "Have your team isolate the cameras he appears on most. They said he had a pattern. More than likely the most frequent frames are his route from his house to his work. I want the street names and time frames. Give the information to Suoh. I want a team within sight of each camera. If he is spotted I want him watched, but not engaged. I am to be informed immediately when he is sighted. They are to watch him until I get there. Suoh, call in the men."

   By the time they were able to find the information needed and get all the teams assembled it was nearing 11 at night. Asami had ordered the four teams on recon to pack up and get ready to leave. Kirishima and his crew were going to remain at the hotel keeping an eye on the cameras. It took nearly an hour before the were under way.

   It took around an hour and a half to arrive in the city and to the hotel they had booked for the night. The teams went to their posts after seeing to their belongings, leaving Asami and Suoh to sit back and wait, knowing that the boy would be at work until around 5 or so by the times on the camera feeds.

   When 5 came and went Asami found himself getting agitated. Something was wrong. It was close to 6 before Suoh got the call.

   "Suoh-san, the target is in sight. What are your orders?"

   "You and your team are to follow at a distance. Report in when he arrives home." Asami nodded at the mans orders.

   "Hai...um sir, something seems off with the target." Suoh immediately looked towards his boss and put the phone on speaker. "...is walking slower than usual it seems. He's also wearing some rather...questionable attire. Weather aside it seems to be a costume of sorts. A cat presumably."

   Asami's brows furrowed in confusion and anger. "Continue with your orders. Report upon sight of his residence. Keep a close watch."

   "Hai, Asami-sama." The call disconnected. Both men shared a looked before Suoh called in the other teams and the two men got ready to depart.

   The hotel they were in was close to the target streets so when the urgent call came in they were there in less than five minutes.

   The sight was traumatizing. As soon as Suoh pulled up to the decaying building (a sight that made Asami mentally rage) the four guards rushed out of the door. One carrying an unconscious Akihito, two more each carrying a distraught child, and the fourth rushing forward to open the back door of the SUV.

   Asami kneeled on the floorboard so they could lay the blonde across the seat. Despite wanting who he was assuming were their children to stay with him, the lack of room forced him to have the small security team follow behind with them in a second vehicle. Kirishima had been called upon their arrival in at the hotel and had their medical team awaiting instructions at the Beauvais hospital, so Suoh drove almost recklessly towards the emergency bay.

  Asami himself kept his eyes glued to the blonde boy, one hand in the boys messy hair and the other holding the boys own limp one. Silent prayers and curses gleaming in his eyes for his little lover.


	12. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update!!! I'm sorry for the irregularity of my updates, but I'm finally somewhere with unlimited access to wi-fi and a computer so they should hopefully be a bit more frequent! For now, enjoy!

   The minute they pulled up to the hospital they were greeted by Asami’s medical team, who immediately took the frail blonde through the emergency bay and out of sight, golden eyes watching helplessly.

   For however long, Asami was unable to tear his eyes away from the doors his lover disappeared through, unaware of anything around him. Finally though quiet, fearful sobs reached his ears. Slowly, the yakuza turned to see the two children huddled together in one of the chairs, the boy’s wide, terror filled eyes watching the group of large men. The girl, he saw, had no inclination to pull her head from where it was buried in her brother’s chest. Asami could see both small bodies shivering. 

   “Kazumi,” Asami called the giant over, eyes never leaving the children, “send men back to the apartment. I want it emptied and everything taken to taken back to Paris. Tell them to check everywhere. Knowing Akihito, in a place like that he would have hidden anything of value. Also, send someone out for food, and call Kei. Let him know what is happening.”

   Suoh nodded and left to get everything settled. Asami, being the keen observer he is, saw the confused curiosity in the eyes of the boy and the tense set in the girl’s shoulders.  _ So, they know Japanese. _ Asami easily deduced that his lover would have probably used Japanese when at home, giving his children a connection to their roots.

   Cautiously, Asami walked over to crouch in front of the kids. Getting a closer look, he took in everything he could. With just one look it was easy to see the resemblance to both himself and Akihito. The boy looked like identical to what he did at his age, and the girl, though he had yet to see her face, had Aki’s silver, blonde hair and softer curves. He was even willing to bet that her eyes were hazel as well. There was no mistake, these were his children. Their children. Asami’s heart clenched at the thought, a soft, barely there smile wound its way onto his usually stoic face.

   “Hello there,” Asami waited until he had their attention, “my name is Asami Ryuichi. Do you know who I am?”

   There was silence for a moment before the boy spoke up. “Y-you look like the m-man in mama’s picture.” Asami was shocked to see the sudden change in those young eyes. Instead of fear, there was a distrustful, calculating look to them. His little arms tighten around his sister. “Mama always cries when he looks at the picture.”

_    Oh, kitten. _ “I see. May I know your names?”

   At this the girl shifted slightly, whispering something into her brothers ear. The boy seemed to think for a moment before whispering back. Asami watched at the two nodded, seeming to come to a decision. “My name is Takeda Reiji. I am six years old.”

   “I’m Takeda Shizu. Six years old.” Asami nearly melted at the sound of his daughter’s quiet voice. Reiji and Shizu.  _ His children. _ The yakuza felt pride swell in him. These were children, conceived and birthed by his sweet kitten.

   “It’s a pleasure to meet you both. Has your mama ever told you about his picture?” 

   The two seemed to hesitate, peaking the yakuza’s curiosity. They knew that their mama was sad. They knew how much he suffered and tried so hard to give them whatever he could. Both of them saw how much their mama tried to hide, tried to keep away from them, even if it hurt him in the process. Despite their young age, and lack of proper education Shizu and Reiji were extremely intelligent and mature. The were  very observant.

   Their mama had never told them about the man in the photo, but they easily put two and two together, if this was really the man from the photo then maybe he could make their mama happy. Make him well again, help him where they couldn’t.

   “No, he hasn’t.” Reiji drawled. The tone left the man astounded. The boy was obviously picking his words very carefully. “But we figured it out.”

   “It’s true he cries every time he sees it,” Asami watched as Shizu sat up straighter, head still downcast, “but sometimes he’s smiling too, and he always hugs it to his chest. Whoever is in that picture obviously means a lot to him.”

   Suddenly Asami was pinned with two identically calm, calculating gazes. He was right. Her eyes were the mirror of her mama’s, but he felt his heart clench painfully at the transparent white mist that seemed to glaze them. A sure sign of sightless eyes.

   Just as quickly as it came, the calm gaze was replaced again with fear and what Asami could only guess was hope. Showing Asami that they were truly just children. Children who have been through too much. “Mama has only told us that the man in the photo was the only man he ever loved.” Shizu said softly, her voice quivering.

   “But,” Reiji’s voice was hesitant, “he’s also said th-that the only person he’s ever loved was...was our p-papa, b-but that something h-happened a-and…”

   “Mama said that Papa w-was going to be married and be h-happy and that he c-couldn’t stay with Papa anymore. H-he said that Papa w-was hurt badly because of Mama.” Sobs and hiccups filled the otherwise quiet waiting room.

_    Oh, Aki. I’m so sorry. You’ve been blaming yourself, haven’t you kitten? _ Asami was silent as he gathered his children into his arms, sitting down with them huddled in his lap, not caring about the tears and snot that was no doubt staining his custom made suit. “Hush, little ones. It’s going to be ok.” Asami just continued to hold and soothe his children. Making no moves to get up, even when Suoh walked back in with food or when his legs began cramping.

   Once the sobs died down to whimpers and sniffles he gently guided the two into looking at him. “I want you guys to listen, alright?” He waited until he got two nods before continuing. “To satiate your suspicions, yes I am the man in the picture and you were right I am your Papa.”

   “B-but why would y-you leave Mama? Was it because of us? D-did you n-not want us?” Sizu cried.

   “W-we’re s-sorry. We didn’t m-mean to t-t-take Mama away!”

   Asami tightened his grip at the words and was quick to soothe them. “Of course not. I love your Mama very much. I would never have left because of you guys. I would have loved you guys and your Mama, but I didn’t know your mama was pregnant. He never told me.” Two sets of confused eyes looked at him. “I am going to tell you guys a story, alright? When I met your Mama I was engaged to be married, but it was not to someone I wanted to be with. I was not in love with the woman and I never have been. When I first started seeing your mama I told my family and hers that I had no interest in marrying her and broke off the engagement. Me and your Mama began dating and were together for five years, but my family and ex-fiance weren’t happy with me and were always trying to split me and your mama apart. Your mama was right, I was hurt. I was going to take your mama on a vacation for our anniversary so I could propose to him, but bad things happened and I was hurt. I hit my head really hard and I forgot about your mama. It wasn’t your mama’s fault like he thinks. By the time I remembered him it had already been almost seven years, but when i finally did I found out that he had fled and that he was pregnant with twins when everything happened.” Asami saw the tears welling up again in their eyes and gently wiped them away, “I have been looking for you’re mama for a while now and only just now found him, but I promise you both this. I am going to take care of all of you from now on. I am going to get your mama well and bring you all back with me to Japan so we can live together. How’s that sound?”

   Asami was quickly smothered by two trembling bodies, once again crying, but these were obviously happy tears, as “Papa” was repeated many times.

   For the next hour Asami watched over his kids as they ate and the three got to know each other. After a While Suoh got roped into becoming a human jungle gym after being dubbed “Uncle Kazu” which made both men almost beam. Of course none of the four could completely relax, knowing that Akihito was still with the doctors. The two children at one point got extremely antsy and began to cry again, scared for their Mama, but Suoh was quick to calm them by video chatting his own lover and introducing them to their “Uncle Kei,” who was more than happy to chat with them for a while.

   Finally, almost 2 hours after they arrived, Asami’s personal doctor, Yamazaki-sensei, walked into the waiting room. Having only just gotten his kids to sleep Asami gestured for Suoh to watch them while he stepped aside with the doctor.

   “Asami-sama, Takaba-sama was showing early signs of pneumonia. This is the reason for his fever. He’s malnourished and on the verge of starved, dehydration was also found. Possibly caused by constant vomiting. He’s been given antibiotics against the pneumonia and currently taking in some vitamins and liquids through an iv drip. We did, however, have a bigger problem.” Asami’s gaze immediately hardened, watching as the man before him visibly gulped. “As you know, Takaba-sama was born a hermaphrodite, giving him a functioning uterus and ovaries. It seems Takaba-sama developed a cyst on one of his ovaries. This is not that unusual and in most cases is harmless and will clear up on it’s own, however it seems that something had caused it to become infected and burst. Possibly the effect of some type of physical trauma. He had some internal bleeding, but we were able to surgically remove the cyst and stop the bleeding. He will be fine, but he will need to rest for 4-6 weeks. Occasional pain in his lower abdomen is expected for the next few days. I want him to stay the night for observation and a few iv bags, after that I will prescribe some antibiotics to fight the pneumonia, but he should make a full recovering given time and a proper diet.”

   Asami could feel his tension release itself. His kitten will be fine, though in his head he was kicking himself. He had left his lover to suffer alone for seven long years. With a few deep breaths he addressed the doctor again. “Thank you, sensei. I have another request before you retire for the night. I want you to check my children as well. If Akihito is showing signs of malnourishment, then they most likely will as well. I also want an exam done on my daughter’s eyes. From her eyes, I can tell that she can’t see. I want to know if you can find the cause and if they can be treated.”

   “Of course, Asami-sama. If you would like to accompany we can step off into a room. Afterwards, if they appear malnourished as well, I will set them up with their own drips in Takaba-sama’s room as well.”

   With that agreed upon, Asami walked back to his sleeping kids and softly roused them, explaining what was going to happen. Though scared, they two were brave and well behaved during their exams, staying close to their new found Papa.

   As he thought both were malnourished as well, though not nearly as severe a case as their mother. This discovery was saddening though not as surprise to the yakuza, who know exactly how selfless his lover was. It was also discovered that Shizu’s eyes were permanently damaged. Though he didn’t know the exact reason, Yamazaki-sensei was able to figure out it was due to a long term infection when she was younger. Asami could practically picture a young, sick toddler and a distraught Akihito, no money for treatment and blaming himself.

   Asami felt the guilt and self disgust grow in him. This was his fault. He wasn’t there to help, to protect his family and this is where it led. His daughter lost her sight, both of his kids  having grown up to fast, and his lover in the hospital suffering and having undergone time under the knife. 

   Now here he sat. In a chair he pulled up between two hospital beds in a private room. On his left his two children slept curled against each other, iv’s in their small hands providing missing vitamins, and on his right lay his lover, pale and thin, machines and needles stuck to him for monitoring and medicine. 

_    Never again.  _ Asami stood, pressing a soft kiss to each of his family’s heads before sitting again and taking Aki’s hand in his own.  _ I swear to all three of you. You will not have to fight anymore. I will protect you, and care for you. As I should have been doing from the beginning, and those responsible with pay. That man and his whore are going to feel every once of pain my family has had to endure all these years. _

   With that promise to himself, Asami stood and walked out, leaving Suoh guarding the door while he called Kei, getting everything ready for their return. They had work to do.


	13. Chapter 11

   A dull pain radiated from his stomach as Yuu slowly became conscious. He wasn’t quite sure what was going on, but he felt something was off. He heard absolutely no sign of his children. Instead the usually energetic presences were replaced with a monotonous beeping and whirring. Panic was beginning to rise in the young mother and he attempted to open his eyes and sit up, tried to call out for his babies, but only a ragged breath was heard. 

   The pain intensified the more he struggled, but he didn’t care, he needed to find his children. Finally, he managed to crack his eyes open and take in his surroundings. The plain white walls and stale air were instant warnings. His many scopes from years ago had landed him in similar places more than once. He was in a hospital. This thought only fed the panic in him. If he was here, where were his kids? Were they okay, or were they hurt?

   After struggling for many more minutes the pain in his abdomen crescendoed and forced a small cry from his lips, leaving him panting.

   This must have alerted someone because he immediately heard shuffling outside his door and, not two minutes later it opened and Yuu didn’t know whether to cry, laugh, or faint. There, just as he remembered him, stood the familiar yakuza. The man he ran from. The man he swore to himself he’d never see again. 

   The man he still loved.He quickly hid his growing panic and his longing. He attempted to speak again, but still nothing came out. He watched, wordlessly as the golden eyed man hurried to his side and offered the cold water from the table next to him.

   “Th-thank you.” Yuu managed after taking large gulps. Still the man said nothing, but, had he looked, Yuu would have noticed the unguarded guilt and relief in the man’s eyes. Instead Yuu fixed his gaze firmly on the ceiling. 

   After a few tense moments, Yuu attempted to sit again, and succeeding with the help of the yakuza, mumbling his thanks once more. “Um...As-asami-san, wh-what are you doing here? D-do you know where m-my kids are?” Yuu cleared his throat quietly, feeling his throat begin to tighten at the honorific.

   It was quiet again, but then he heard it. He heard the name he never thought he would hear again, especially not in that silky voice.

   “Akihito.”

**(Akihito or Aki will be used from now on. Yuu will only come up when they talk about the last seven years)**

   Aki whipped around to stare, shocked, at the man. He felt the tears that had been threatening fall down his thin face. “R-ryu-ichi?” Instead of answering Asami sat next to his lover and pulled the boy into his lap, mindful of the iv and monitors still connected to him. After a moment of hesitance Aki all but threw himself further into those familiar arms and wailed. Sobs racked his small frame as he finally released everything after seven long years of fighting. He was positive later would be regret and realization, but for now he was content just to be where he was.

   “Akihito, look at me.” Asami gently guided his head until they were face to face. Lips descended on lips and everything seemed much brighter and much lighter than it had in years to the former photographer. The two lovers quickly lost themselves in a dance they never seemed to forget, matching each other’s rhythm perfectly.

   Finally, when air became necessary again, Aki pulled away. “Wh-when..how?” Aki wanted so hard to convey his feelings, but the panic that had been suppressed came back full force in that moment and he found himself scrambling to get off the man’s lap and out the door, luckily strong arms kept him from falling when his legs gave out and held him upright.

  Aki turned fearful eyes to the man, his voice close to tears again. “Where..? Where are my kids? Are they okay? PLease, where are they?!” his vision began going dark as his breaths came shorter and faster in his panic.

  “Akihito, look at me! Look at me, now breath.” Once Aki had calmed down some, Asami guided him back into the bed and settled him down. “Both of them are fine. I had my doctor look them both over and give them some vitamins they were missing, but they were otherwise, unharmed. Right now they are with Kazumi getting some food. They should be back soon, but while they are away I believe we need to talk.”

   Aki absorbed the information and relaxed. If they were with Suoh then he had nothing to fear. He knew the man wouldn’t let anything happen to them, however the thought of talking about all of this was frightening. After all this time...there was so much pain and hurt all these years. He didn’t want to dig it all out, but he knew they needed to. So he just nodded.

   “When did your memories return?” Aki resigned himself.

   “A little over a month ago. It took many weeks to get any leads on your whereabouts, but your friends were very informative.” At that statement Akihito looked scared as he stared at the man, said man just smirked. “No, I didn’t hurt them and I didn’t tell them anything that you hadn’t already told them. They seemed very eager to help in locating you. Thanks to their information on your background we were able to discover your grandmother and where she lived, although it was too late when we found her. She had passed away years before.” Asami said this as gently as he could, seeing the sad, lost look in those hazel eyes. “I am so sorry, kitten. For everything. I know that I don’t know everything yet, but I do know that these years haven’t been easy on you, and I wasn’t there when I swore I’d never let anything happen to you. I left you alone, on the run, and raising two children.  _ Our _ children. “

   Aki broke down hearing the blatant claim on his children. He always told himself that, even if he stayed, there was no way that the man would have wanted anything to do with either of the babies or himself. He told himself over and over until he finally began to believe himself, even when both his heart and his brain were telling him otherwise. He just figured believing it would make leaving easier. He was wrong.

   “Come home, kitten. Come home with me.” Seeing the strained hope and defeated looked in his lover made Asami’s heart break. “I want you back where you belong. I want you with me, and I want to become the father that our children deserve. Please, Akihito, let me take care of you, of all three of you. I want to be a family.”

   Akihito didn’t know what to do. He was so confused and so lost. He wanted it. He wanted the man before him and he wanted better for his children, but…”I-I can’t, Asami..I’m not st-strong enough.” Asami, for once in his life, was afraid. He was terrified that he had truly lost everything. That he was too late, but the next words he heard was an almost crippling relief. “Y-you h-have a wife. And a child. I-I can’t. I’m not strong enough…”

   “Akihito, please, listen to me. I’ve already divorced her. There is nothing to worry about.” Aki’s head shot up, unbelieving. 

   “B-but you’re child? You can’t do that to him! He’s just a…”

   Asami silenced the protest with a chaste kiss. “I said listen. I have  **never** slept with her during the times she has fallen pregnant. I also have DNA tests sent in for both Tatsuo and the baby she’s carrying now. Neither are mine. It seems my father and Kaori were desperate to get us together, so they slept together and planned to remove you from the picture by setting up my jet to explode. They knew that you always got onboard first while I stayed out to talk to the pilot and security personnel during long trips. Unfortunately for them there was a mishap and the bombs exploded prematurely.”

   “Th-they...it w-was them? They…” the poor boy’s voice was quivering and he could feel tremors all over his body. His mind was a flurry of thoughts. “Th-then..it was because of me.” Aki looked at his lover fearfully. “They were after me, but you got hurt. It was my fault! I-if I had just left sooner, than you…!”

   Asami practically attacked the blonde’s poor mouth with hungry, angry kissed. “Never, Akihito. Don’t ever think that.” The aggressive, devouring kissed dissolved into deep reassuring ones before stopping all together. “It wasn’t your fault. They were desperate and delusional. She wanted what she couldn’t have and my family were only feeding her ridiculous notions.”

   Aki wasn’t completely reassured, but he dropped it for the time being. He knew he wouldn’t get anywhere.

   They stayed quiet for a bit, basking in each other’s presence before Asami asked the one question that Akihito was dreading. “Will you tell me about these last seven years?”

   “Um…” Asami easily caught on to the dread and hesitance, setting red flags off all over his brain. Luck seemed to be on Aki’s side as just at that moment the door opened again and the two previously MIA children came barreling in with identical screams of “Mama!” along with Suoh and a man who Aki recognized as Asami’s personal doctor, Yamizaki-sensei.

   Aki’s face lit up with relief and happiness at seeing his children safe and sound. Asami himself chuckled and leaned over the whisper to his lover, “We’ll continue this talk later.” before bending down to help the two anxious kids onto the bed.

   Aki swallowed hard and nodded in response before being smothered by overexcited bodies. He hugged the two to himself and turned his attention to where the three other men were now standing talking amongst themselves. After a couple minutes Suoh left the room and the other two men came back over to the bed, Asami taking up his previous spot on the chair by the bed and the doctor coming over to double check the machines. After finding everything was apparently satisfactory he began unhooking Aki from the various wires. After the iv was out the man turned towards his patient, offering a smile.

   “Well, Takaba-sama, it’s been quite a while since I last treated you, but it’s good to see you again. I wish it had been under different circumstances though.” the man said.

   Before Aki could say anything a curious voice spoke up, “Who’s Takaba-sama?”

   All of the adults looked at the two young children in slight amusement (or guilt in Aki’s case.) He had always hated hiding so much.

   “I’m Takaba.” Both kids looked to their mama in confusion. “My real name is Takaba Akihito. Takeda Yuu is the fake name I have been using for reasons you don’t need to know.” This earned a slight pout from Reiji at being left out. “Your names are legally Takaba too. It’s what’s on your birth certificates, but I couldn’t risk using my actual name or yours until now.” Asami caught the alias and made a mental note to have Kirishima look into it.

   “But why?” Shizu asked, bringing Asami back into the conversation in time to see the boy’s eyes flicker over to him with guilt and hurt in them.

   “Maybe I’ll tell you guys when you’re a little older, but for now you wouldn’t understand.” Both kids pouted at first but stopped when Aki whispered something to them that Asami couldn’t catch. Their faces lit up and Asami watched as Aki helped them down, wincing a little in pain, but the yakuza quickly found himself with a lapful of children. He went along with their antics as he listened to Yamizaki-sensei explain the Akihito what had caused his stay in the hospital, seeing the flashes of guilt and no small amount of fear in his eyes. The fear immediately caught his attention. Asami had a feeling that the boy was hiding something big, but filed it away for later investigation. 

   After another couple hours Yamizaki-sensei proclaimed Aki healthy enough to be discharged with a warning to take it easy. Thus, after another tearful reunion with Suoh, found the family of four in the car and on their way to Paris for the night before they would head back to Japan the following morning.

   The whole ride had the kids exclaiming over all the sights and bouncing around in excitement. Aki was content to doze lightly the whole time from his spot curled up on one of the seats with his head in the yakuza’s lap with gentle fingers brushing through his hair.

   When they finally got back to the hotel Aki was sucked into a sandwich between Suoh and Kirishima. They had missed the younger man more than they probably would’ve admited years ago. 

   Akihito was ushered into a warm bath while Asami took the liberty the give their kids their own baths in a separate bathroom. After almost an hour Aki was out of the tub and stood in front of the large mirror, looking at what had become of his body. Hs ribs were visible under pale, sickly skin and he could see multiple bruises and, to his horror, hickies all over himself. Even after scrubbing himself raw in the bath, the dirty feeling that seemed to cling to him still remained. 

   Lost in memories he didn’t hear the knock or the door opening behind him and was shocked out of his stupor by a set of new clothes being placed on the counter. Finally noticing the man behind him Aki tried to use his towel to cover what he could, scared and ashamed of what he had been reduced to, but strong hands stopped him. He kept his eyes diverted as the shame consumed him.

   Asami, for his part was doing what he could to keep his temper in check. He would find out who was responsible for those marks and put an end to them. They dared to touch something they had no right in even looking at. Seeing the shame on that beautiful face was enough to show the yakuza whatever happened, the boy was obviously in no power to fight. If he had, had a choice their would be guilt in those hazel depths, not shame. Next the man zeroed in on the protruding bones and he couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around the small frame and planting a kiss to the top of his head.

   “We will be talking about this later, kitten, but I will allow you to keep your secrets for now.” Aki looked up in surprise. He had expected the man to immediately begin demanding answers, but his shoulders slumped in resigned relief and a hesitant smile found its way onto his face. “Now, get dressed. We have places to be. I had Kei make reservations for dinner in a few hours, but for now we have shopping to do.”

   “Wait, what?” the smile left Aki’s face and confusion took its place.

   “I had your apartment emptied yesterday when we found you,” before Aki could start to panic Asami placed his hand over the boy’s mouth, “I had the men look everywhere. They found the loose floorboard you kept things.” Asami pressed on when he felt Aki relax, his own eyes blazing in anger as he said “Unfortunately, someone seemed to have broken in sometime before you got home yesterday so anything of value was probably taken. I had Kei go through your things and throw out most of it, seeing as how a lot of it was beyond salvageable. Shizu and Reiji each kept a stuffed toy they apparently couldn’t get rid of, but all of the clothes were either too big or shredded for all of you. We will be going shopping before dinner tonight. All of you need a haircut and a few basic outfits and necessities that we will get here. We will get more when we get back to Japan. And no you aren’t getting out of it. I said I wanted to take care of you guys. This falls under my jurisdiction.”

   With that the man kissed the boy into submission before smirking and walked out, leaving the blonde dazed, confused, and (if he admitted it to himself) grateful for the man’s domineering nature.

_    We’ll be fine. _ Aki thought to himself with a small smile, feeling lighter than he has in years.  _ Things are seeming to look up. Maybe, just maybe, I can rely on another person for once. Maybe we can be happy. _


	14. Chapter 12

   It was strange, decided Aki as he watched his babies chatting animatedly with the usually stoic bodyguards, he almost felt as though he were floating. Never, in all these years, had he truly believed that he would be back by Asami’s side, and never at all with their two children. He glanced at said man from the corner of his eye and was still amazed at the amount of love and tenderness he saw in those golden eyes as they watched on, amused, at the two young children. He truly hadn’t expected the man to want anything to do with any of them after all these years, but this...this was more than his wildest dreams had dared to conjure up.

   Aki turned his focus to the world speeding by outside the car window, completely lost in his own mind. Despite the hastiness in which he had seemed to accept the man's presence in his life again, Aki couldn’t stop the conflicting thoughts. All he’d wanted these seven years was to see this man again, to be by his side and in his arms. To give the yakuza and their children a whole family, but despite those wishes, despite how everything has turned around he can’t help wonder, _does he even deserve this?_ Does he deserve to be happy with Asami? Flashes of these last years ran through his mind. The guilt and shame eating at him. He knew he was the target of Asami’s family, the one they had meant to hurt, yet it wasn’t him in the end. Asami ended up hurt, ended up having to protect him as he had many times before. Letting his focus flicker quickly towards the two laughing children before drifting back to the outside his thoughts changed, a different guilt rearing its head. He ran, he had always run when it came to deep emotions it seemed, but this time it wasn’t him that felt the consequences, it had been his children. Thrust into the harsh reality of the world at a young age. No money, no food and bare minimum clothing. A shabby apartment that was literally falling apart and A mom who couldn’t even save his daughter’s eyes when the infection took hold. They’ve been witness to the things he’s done just to keep some kind of roof over all their heads, have seen what he had allowed nameless men to do, things no child should even know about.

   This train of thought led directly to the last week or so of his job. Shame battles his guilt for dominance. Despite everything, Aki couldn’t help but feel like he had somehow betrayed Asami by allowing another man to have him, to lay any kind of claim to him. He felt like a shadow of who he was. Years ago he would have fought tooth and nail, would have gone down swinging before he even let another man that _close_ to him, but then, he hadn’t had two children back then either and he can’t bring himself to regret his actions completely, after all it was the only way to keep them safe. But regret and shame are two separate entities. Does he regret the things he’s done to keep his little angels safe? No. Is he ashamed of those same things? Deeply.

   Unbeknownst to the blonde his inner turmoil was clearly visible to the keen eyes of the three yakuza. His emotions always play like a movie reel in his eyes. They may not know the exact thoughts going on in his mind, but they knew it wasn’t good and was going to lead to a complete breakdown, and soon. Asami met two sets of eyes in the rearview mirror, his gaze saying it all...Akihito was not to be left alone. Two nods were his response.

   “We’re here Asami-sama.” Kei announced as the car came to a stop outside of what seemed to be an upscale clothing store. Both bodyguards exited the vehicle and opened the doors for the small family, both on alert and watchful despite the team of men they had placed around the street.

   Reiji immediately took his sisters hand and helped her from the car before trying to drag their uncles into the store. A quick word from their boss had them closing one of the doors and following the excited children inside to wait.

   Aki, who was still lost in his own world, jumped slightly at the arms that lifted him onto a black clad lap. Startled, he looked around, finally noticing that they had stopped. “Where are we?”

   Asami was quiet for a moment, assessing the man on his lap. He noticed the lingering sadness in those hazel eyes he loved so much. Finally he eased them both out of the car and placed a protective arm around the boy’s waist as he led him into the building. “I told you we were going shopping. Right now we are getting some clothes for the three of you, I have some men picking up some toiletries and other necessities from a nearby pharmacy. They are going to meet us back at the hotel where we are all going to change before going to dinner."

   Aki, almost instantly stopped and looked at Asami, “I’m fine, Asami. Focus on Reiji and Shizu. I have plenty of clothes and things, but they…” A pair of familiar lips cut off his would be ramble.

   “For years you’ve gone without to allow our children more of the things they needed, but you’ve all three gone without for too long. You’ve struggled and fought to keep yourselves going, but I am here now. I told you at the hospital, I want to take care of all of you. Please, let me.” Aki couldn’t take the guilt he could see so clearly in those golden eyes. Slowly the blonde nodded and was rewarded with another long kiss before being led into the large store.

   Once in the two parents were bombarded by an excited pair of kids. Reiji was practically vibrating with how much he was jumping about, but Shizu was more subdued. She was excited too, but she was always the quieter of the two, and shopping always made her a little anxious. Aki’s heart ached seeing the two of them so wound up. He hated when it was time to shop. Though they tried to hide it, Aki always saw the longing and sadness in the children’s eyes when they were out. They knew their Mama couldn’t afford the nice clothes or toys they would see so they never asked, but it didn’t stop them from looking, or feeling in Shizu’s case.

   “Come on, Mama! Come on, Papa! You guys are so slow!” Reiji pouted, making the adult all smile.

   “Sorry baby, Mama and Papa had to talk a bit first.” Aki explained. Reiji nodded in acceptance before turning to look around the huge building.

   “Sir, we have around two hours before the reservation.” Kei reminded the yakuza.

   Asami nodded, “You and Kazumi take Shizu and Reiji while I help Aki find himself some things. We’re just getting necessities now so get enough for a week for now. A pair of tennis shoes and snow boots, a jacket or two and a heavy coat. We will get more when we get back home.”

   The men nodded and turned grab one of the children’s hands each before they were stopped by Shizu reaching out for her Mama, confusing the three older men.

   “Ah, let me handle her shopping for now Asami. We have a special way to shop, right love?” Shizu giggled and nodded. “Let Suoh-san take Reiji and you and Kirishima-san can follow us so you can learn.” Still a bit confused, and more than a little aware of the surnames the boy just used (a problem Asami would address later), the man accepted this and the group split off. Kazumi was dragged over to the little boy’s section by his overactive nephew and the remaining two were led to the girls section. “Ok, baby. Wha...um..Asami? What’s the budget exactly?”

   Aki looked over at the older men, so used to budgeting each time he went to the store it didn’t even register who he was talking to until he received an incredulous look from the yakuza. Attempting, and failing, to hide his flinch Aki tried to play off the question with an awkward chuckle, “S-sorry. Force of habit. A-anyways, what kind of clothes would you like Shizu?”

   Shizu thought about it for a moment, “Can I get dresses?”

   Aki smiled and said, “Of course, but I want you to get some pants and shirts too since it’s so cold out, ok?” Shizu nodded happily and let her Mama lead her to where the dresses were. Aki went to a rack of thick, winter dresses and brought the hand that wasn’t holding his own up to the clothes, “Alright, these are all dresses made for colder weather so let me know if you find one you like.” Just like that the two started walking while being watched by curious eyes.

   Both Asami and Kei watched, fascinated as the two walked slowly down the aisle, one of Shizu’s hands gliding along the line of clothes before gripping one tightly, stopping them. “This one Mama.” The two men watched as Aki pulled the dress down and held it up in front of her, letting her feel the entire thing before she smiles and nods. “I like that one.” Aki then looked at the tag and turned to replace it with one of the correct size. After folding the dress over his arms he leaned down at the girl’s soft tug on his arm and let her speak quietly into his ear. Turning to the two men again Aki gave a gentle smile of his own and nudged her in their direction.

   “Uncle Kei, do you want to help me now so Papa can help Mama?” Shizu asked shyly. Kei smiled down at her and took her hand in his, “Of course.”

   “Just do what we were just doing. When she stops let her feel it for a minute. If she says no then just put it back and keep going.” Aki explained, handing over the dress she had already picked out. Kei nodded and led her back to where they had stopped.

   Asami pulled his lover back to his side and the two watched until Kei had led her into the next aisle before the yakuza led them to the men’s clothing section. Asami pulled Aki into a gentle kiss, “You are an amazing mother, kitten.” Aki blushed and allowed the man to begin pulling him down the racks.

_Will you still think that when you learn everything?_ Aki thought morosely.


	15. A/N

Hello to all my readers! Surprise! I'm not dead. But i am, unfortunately, placing this work on HIATUS for now. I've been trying and trying to make the next chapter, but I've only been able to get around half of it written. I just can't seem to get anymore down. I really want to continue working on it, but I'm not quite sure where i want it to go from here. I know how i want it to end up and a few things I know will happen a little later, but between then and now all i'm drawing are blanks, so for now I'm placing it on hold until i can't get something together for you guys. I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY. I'm going to keep working on it during this hiatus and as soon as i can get something done I will take the hiatus off and give you guys more story. Until then I hope you can forgive me and stick with me a little longer. Thanks you to everyone who has read my story, left a kudos, or commented. It really means a lot to me and gives my non existent self confidence a well needed boost. So until next time you guys!


End file.
